The Survival Games
by JMS135
Summary: Every year, each of eight cities in Equestria will send one Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony to an Arena to fight to the death until one lone survivor remains.
1. Prologue and reaping

**Hello everyone, I am back, with a new My Little Pony Story, even if the show is over, the fandom is still there, now this one is based off "The Hunger Games", it tells what would happen if the villains, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Chrysalis won the battle.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Five years ago, there was a terrible crises in Equestria, three evil villains have invaded Equestria, a changeling named Queen Chrysalis, a Cenatour named Lord Tirek, and a Pegasus named Cosy Glow.

The three were summoned by a mysterious creature named Grogar, to who ponies believed was just a myth, however Grogar was revealed to be Discord in Disguise, Discord, a former villain, now reformed, had not intention on betraying Equestria again, he summoned the three villains to use them to gain Twilight's confidence as ruler, it was a foolish move, as the three, formed an alliance with each other, took a very powerful bell, and invaded Equestria.

They invaded Canterlot, took the powers out of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Discord, and Imprisoned them, along with five of the elements of Harmony, Twilight escaped, but was caught shortly after, and they also caught her number one assistant, Spike.

To add salt to the wound, they made all the citizens of Equestria turn against one another, Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth Pony, which caused creatures called Windigoes to appear, after the three were done in Canterlot, capturing and enslaving every pony in sight, they soon did the same with the other cities one by one, until it was just Ponyville left.

At Ponyville, Headmare of the school of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer, and new Student council, Trixie Lunamoon were gathering every student to evacuate the school, while Trixie and the students escaped, Starlight had to fight against Chrysalis, only to lose.

It was unknown what Chrysalis did to her afterwards.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and her Daughter Flurry Heart, and Discord disappeared, and haven't been seen since.

All of Equestria has been destroyed, all but nine cities.

Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Appleloosa, Manehatten, Las Pegasus, Vanhoover and Fillydelphia.

At first, they chose to continue ruling Equestria alone, but then, they came up with an idea, to ensure they all remain as rulers of Equestria for a long period of time.

The 3 villains has brainwashed half of the population of ponies into being his troop living in Canterlot, while the other half were forced to live in the other eight cities under his command, most of the ponies had to be transferred from one city to another, so each city not only had an equal amount of ponies, but also an equal race of ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies, each city was to do a certain trade by the villains order.

The Crystal empire was forced to mine for him, mining coal, gold or gems.

Appleloosa was enslaved to farming, for fruit, veg, dairy and grain.

Manehatten was forced into making clothing and accessories for them.

Ponyville was enslaved to carpentry, chopping and crafting wood.

Vanhoover was enslaved to making transportation, making railroads, carriages, trains.

Cloudsdale was forced into making weather clouds with their weather factory, the Pegasai are able to walk on the clouds, while their had to be a spell to keep the Unicorns and Earth ponies on the clouds without falling through.

Fillydephia was forced into architect, building houses for them.

and Las Pegasus was forced to create luxury for Canterlot.

It was either that or they'll be executed.

Also for their lives, The three villains accepts to give them mercy, and protection from the windigoes as they are now the most powerful creatures in the country, in exchange is to satisfy them, with sacrifices.

Every year, each of the eight cities were to send one Unicorn, one Pegasus, and one Earth Pony to an arena to fight for their lives in a game that will be broadcasted live.

The 24 ponies must fight to the death until one is left standing.

This is known as the survival games.

* * *

Five years have gone by, it was now that week of the year, Twilight woke up Monday morning, the day in which it was the reaping for the games, the decider for who will be taking part, on Saturday is when the games will begin, and next Friday is when the games will end, the survival games will last a week.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 AM, the reaping doesn't start until 10, she got up and got herself ready.

Spike was already up, making his favorite gem cake, she went past him.

" Hey Spike", said Twilight.

" Hey Twilight, have you put your name down yet", said Spike.

" Not yet, I'll do it once it's time, I'm going to see Pinkie for a bit, get a cup of tea there", said Twilight.

* * *

Twilight arrived at the town, she saw that every pony was there as well, there was about 300 in total.

Twilight arrived at Sugarcube corner, where Pinkie Pie was making some cake.

" Hey Pinkie", said Twilight.

" Hey Twilight, would you like the usual", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yes please", said Twilight.

" So it's that time of the year again", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yep", said Twilight, in a disappointed tone.

" They always say may the odds be ever in our favor, not mine this time", said Pinkie Pie.

" Why, how many times did you put your name in", said Twilight.

" 46, I needed the money", said Pinkie Pie.

What Pinkie Pie was talking about was, in the reaping, you put your name down in a giant glass bowl, and whoever's name is chosen will take part in the games, everypony was forced to put their names in at least once each year, and every time you put your name in more than once, you'll be given 10 bits.

" 450 bits", said Twilight.

" It's all I needed to continue running the cake shop, now that the cake family aren't here, I need to keep it running", said Pinkie Pie.

" But if you get chosen, who's going to take over the shop", said Twilight.

" That is what I'm afraid of, I don't know", said Pinkie Pie.

After Twilight finished her tea, and a couple of breakfast muffins, she looked at the time and saw it was 10 minutes to nine, she got up.

" I better go and wake up Fluttershy, don't want to lose her now, considering attendance to the reaping is mandatory for all ponies", said Twilight.

She made her way to the castle, and went to a room, where Fluttershy slept in.

I know what you are thinking, why isn't she at her cottage, well, after the villains won the battle, they don't want any ponies hiding around the everfree forest, so it was off limits, and as Fluttershy's cottage is the nearest, she was forced to leave, and as for Zecora, she disappeared along with the princesses.

" Hey Fluttershy, wake up", said Twilight.

Fluttershy stirred and awoke to Twilight.

" Come on, we gotta get ready, the reaping starts in an hour", said Twilight.

Fluttershy didn't response, and just sat there.

" Fluttershy, please, you know that punishment for not attending the reapings is death", said Twilight.

" Okay", said Fluttershy.

" You only have to put your name in once, you have the lowest chance of getting picked than all of us, we'll get this over if so we can move on, and not worry about it for another year", said Twilight.

" What's not to worry about, we're just going to lose another three ponies like we do every year", said Fluttershy.

" I know, but we pull through don't we", said Twilight.

" What about Pinkie, I heard she put her name in over 40 times, what if we lose her", said Fluttershy.

" Look Fluttershy, I am just as upset about this whole thing as you are, and scared too, we all are, and if Pinkie does get chosen, it's going to be very tragic is she dies, but I still believe there is hope", said Twilight.

" You keep saying that, and look at how much hope we've had", said Fluttershy.

" I know someone who's convinced me that there is hope, you, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie, as well as Spike and Starlight, and lot of other ponies, I was convinced then, and I'm still convinced", said Twilight.

" But..", Fluttershy was cut off.

" No 'buts' Fluttershy, if Pinkie does get chosen you and I will pull through this together", said Twilight.

" How many times did you put your name in", said Fluttershy.

" I haven't yet, but I'm going to put my name in 10 times", said Twilight.

" I'm still flattered that they put you down as a Unicorn, when you're now an Alicorn", said Fluttershy.

" I was born a Unicorn", said Twilight.

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy arrived at the Ponyville center, they approached a booth where they had Canterlot's brainwashed guards take the names write them down in slips of paper, and put them in one of three glass bowls.

They approached the guards.

" Names", said one of the guards.

" You've known me for nearly a decade, you should know my name by now", said Twilight.

" No excuses Sparkle", said the guard.

" Well, then, ten times for me", said Twilight.

After putting Twilight's name in 10 times, and giving her 90 bits, the guard turns to Fluttershy.

" Name", he asked.

" Uh, Fluttershy, two T's", said Fluttershy.

" Do you want the usual having your name down once", said the guard.

" Actually, I would like to put my name in an extra time", said Fluttershy.

After having her name put down twice, and taking the earned 10 bits, she caught up with Twilight.

" And now we wait", said Twilight.

* * *

It was time, everypony was in the town, in front of the stage, Mayor Mare stood onto the stage, next to the three glass bowls filled with the folded up slips of paper.

" Welcome everypony, this is the 5th year of the survival games, once again it is time we send one Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony to represent Ponyville for this years games", she said.

" As usual we choose alphabetically, so, we begin with the Earth Ponies", said Mayor Mare, she approached the first bowl, dug into the pile of slips, pulled one out, returned to the microphone, opening the folded up slip and read from it.

" The Earth Pony tribute for Ponyville is... Pinkamena Diane Pie", said Mayor Mare.

Pinkie Pie's eye's widened as her name was called, it was silent, Pinkie Pie didn't say anything, and stepped forward.

" And now, we select the Pegasus", said Mayor Mare, she got to the second bowl and picked up a slip, and she read the name from it.

" The Pegasus tribute for Ponyville is... Derpy Hooves", said the Mayor.

They all watched as a certain grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and bubbles for a cutie mark stepped forward and made her way to the stage.

However, that was when they heard a voice call out.

" I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE", they all turn to see a certain female yellow Pegusus with a pink mane and three butterflies for a cutie mark step forward, Twilight couldn't believe who it was, it was Fluttershy.

Derpy remained put as Fluttershy walked past her and stepped onto the stage nervously, next to Pinkie Pie.

" Well, let's have a hoof for our first Ponyville Volunteer", said Mayor Mare.

However instead, every pony bowed their heads before Fluttershy, as a sign of respect for her, especially Derpy, she was on the verge of tears.

" And finally, the unicorns", said Mayor Mare, she approached the final bowl, picked up a slip and opened it, she read it.

" The Unicorn tribute for Ponyville is... Twilight Sparkle", said the Mayor.

Twilight couldn't believe it, her name was called out, she is going to be up against her friends in the survival games, she wasn't afraid of losing, that didn't matter to her, she was afraid of killing her friends.

She got onto the stage and stood between Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

" Here we our three tributes representing Ponyville in the 5th year of the survival games, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie", said Mayor Mare.

She then lead the chosen three off the stage and into the building.

The lead the three to different rooms saying they each have 5 minutes of visitors before the train comes.

Twilight was in her Room, and the door open, and in came Spike, he ran over to Twilight, and jumped onto her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

" Why did it have to be you", said Spike.

" I know Spike, I guess, it's just the way it is, the odds weren't in my favor", said Twilight.

" Neither was it in Fluttershy's or Pinkie's favor, we lost Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and especially Rarity, and now I lost you three", said Spike.

" Spi...", Twilight was cut off by Spike.

" Promise me, you'll win", said Spike.

Twilight knew she had a rare chance of winning, but she gave Spike a kiss on the top of the head, and said.

" I'll do my best", said Twilight, " I'll be lying if I said I will win".

* * *

**Okay, and I'll end it right there, so, first chapter done, and the tributes have been chosen, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have been the first three ponies chosen, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, until then.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Parade and Training

**Hello again, I am back with chapter two of the survival games, enjoy.**

* * *

After the reaping, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were sent into the train, and were on their way to Canterlot.

They sat down on the table, in the dining coach of the train, and had a silent meal.

It was silent until Pinkie Pie broke the silence.

" So, what do we do now", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well, when we arrive at Canterlot, we'll be doing the parade, and training begins tomorrow", said Twilight.

" I don't like this, we are actually going to be forced to kill other innocent ponies", said Fluttershy.

" Most likely, although, according to the history of the previous four games, even though your deaths will most likely be caused by another tribute, there are possibilities of other causes, like dehydration, or if you get a wound, that is untreated", said Twilight.

" What about during the night, clearly not everypony will be asleep, some will try and hunt for others", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, and if we stay awake for so long, it will mess with our minds, and we have to rest at some point", said Twilight.

" Well what's the best option to find shelter, I know if we set up a fire, it'll signal other tributes", said Fluttershy.

" And if we don't use something warm, we'll freeze", said Twilight.

" So we find some sleeping bags or something, or sleep in a cave", said Pinkie Pie.

" What if it has a pony eating creature in it, like a Manticore or something", said Twilight.

" What about food", said Fluttershy.

" We must have food skills, if we were to pick some berries, to keep our strength up, they must not be poisoned, also, water should be your goal before food, because dehydration is a bigger killer than starvation", said Twilight.

" Well that's easy, we just find fresh water from a river", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, but what if it isn't fresh, and you get bacteria, or what if a cragadile jumps out and eats ya", said Twilight.

" Why are you saying all these what ifs Twilight", said Fluttershy.

" What I am saying is, we all have as much chances of winning as each other, 1 in 24 to be exact, it doesn't matter if you are strong or weak Fluttershy, you need to rely on more than strength, there is also bravery, and speed, and skill, and also knowledge, and I believe you are smart Fluttershy, almost as smart as me", said Twilight.

" Oh, well, I wouldn't think tha..", Fluttershy couldn't continue.

" Anyway, I like to make this official, the three of us, form an alliance, I looked through the previous games, and you have more chances of surviving longer by being in an alliance, so that's also another thing, chose wisely who you trust", said Twilight.

" Just like the career tributes, they always form an alliance", said Pinkie Pie, referring to the two most wealthiest cities of the eight, Las Pegasus and the Crystal Empire, both of which have been called the career cities, their cities view the games as an opportunity for fame and wealth.

" But I thought the pony race turned against each other", said Fluttershy.

" They still are, the careers are just an alliance, not a truce

" An alliance of six, that's usually why they each have had three winners the past four years, well maybe it's about time some other city had a victor", said Twilight.

" If we were to outnumber the career tributes, we would need four more allies", said Pinkie Pie.

" Who are we up against anyway", said Fluttershy.

" Let's go find out", said Twilight.

The three ponies then entered the coach that has a screen and a projector, they sat down on the couches, the projector turned on, and showing on the screen, was a video.

" Here we have footage, of the other seven cities with their reaping", said Twilight.

They start off with the first half of the careers, Las Pegasus, where three ponies stood on the stage, Twilight immediately recognized one of them.

" Trixie, she is in the games", said Twilight.

" Apparently she volunteered as tribute", said Fluttershy.

" That's what the careers do", said Twilight.

" What happened to her", said Pinkie Pie, pointing at the Pegasus on the screen, the others looked to see that the Pegasai's teeth were really sharp.

" Her name is Shark Bait, apparently, just like Trixie, she too does an act", said Twilight.

" Like what", said Pinkie Pie.

" Fighting a shark, she was born with sharp teeth, thus explaining her name, she uses her teeth against the sharks", said Twilight.

" Oh my", said Fluttershy.

" What about the Earth Pony", said Pinkie Pie.

" That's Nero, he's an acrobat, a swift stallion, and someone you should really watch out for", said Twilight.

She then changed the video, to the second one, showing the Crystal empire reaping.

" And this is the second half of the Careers, starting with the Unicorn we have..", Twilight stopped when she saw the unicorn, and couldn't believe it.

" Shining Armor".

" Your brother is in the games, ouch", said Pinkie Pie.

" And he's a career", said Twilight.

" Apparently he volunteered as tribute as well, not as a career, but he did it for a young colt", said Fluttershy.

" Well that's comforting, I thought he has changed, well then again, Chrysalis favored my brother so they could have done something to him", said Twilight.

" What the other two", said Fluttershy.

" Well, the Pegasus is named Bolt, he was a former Wonderbolt and was transferred from Cloudsdale to the crystal empire", said Twilight.

" And the earth pony", said Pinkie Pie.

" That's Lumberjack, he's one of the most strongest Earth ponies in Equestria, he too was a transfer from Appleloosa, he can take down a whole tree with one kick", said Twilight.

" Wow, between him and Applejack, I wonder who is more stronger, but then again, Applejack can take a tree down with a single kick as well", said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight then changed to a new video, showing the Cloudsdale reaping.

They showed the Unicorn and Earth pony first, both of which were transfers from Canterlot and Trottingham, then they showed the Pegasus.

" Oh no, Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy, seeing her old friend on the stage.

" I'm afraid so, it says that she volunteer as tribute for Scootaloo when she was chosen", said Twilight.

" I knew she was still loyal, I was worried she was lose her loyalty after the legion took over", said Pinkie Pie.

They then changed the video to the Appleloosa reaping, they showed the Unicorn first and Pegasus, both of which were transferred from Canterlot and Cloudsdale, then they showed the Earth Pony.

" Applejack", said Pinkie Pie, in shock.

" She volunteered for her sister Applebloom, when her name was called out", said Twilight.

" Well, that's really sweet of her", said Fluttershy.

They turned to Manehatten, which showed a certain Unicorn.

" Rarity", said Fluttershy.

" Great, the whole gang is back together, and we're all at risk of death, we might even kill each other, Spike would pass out if he saw Rarity in the arena", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm guessing she volunteered for her sister as well", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, Sweetie Bell was really upset the most when Rarity volunteered for her", said Twilight.

* * *

Time went by, and the train arrived at Canterlot, the three ponies stepped out of the train, and a carriage arrived to take them to a tent.

" What's going on", said Fluttershy.

" Where getting dressed up for the parades, fashion stylists are going to design our outfits representing our city, as we are carpenters, it would usually be something representing nature", said Twilight.

" I want to go as Ponycchio", said Pinkie Pie.

" They already got the dresses made, I wonder what have we got", said Twilight.

" I hope they look good", said Fluttershy.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and everyone in Canterlot watches as the eight carriages rolled along the road.

First came the Crystal Empire, due to their city doing the mining, they were dressed in armor, Shining armor has gold, Bolt has Diamond, and Lumberjack has emerald.

Second came Las Pegasus, due to their city being luxury and entertainment, Trixie had her cape and magic hat on, Shark Bait has a swimsuit on, and Nero has an acrobatic outfit on.

Third came Vanhoover, due to their city being transportation, they had on outfits a driver would wear on a train.

Forth came Fillydelphia, due to their city being architect, they have working suits on.

Fifth came Cloudsdale, due to their city having a weather factory, the three tributes are wearing cotton, to look like clouds, however, Rainbow Dash was wearing a rainbow colored dress.

Sixth came Appleloosa, due to their city being farming, they each have a wreath wrapped around them with three different fruits attached to them, Applejack has an apple, the unicorn has a lemon, and the Pegasus has an orange.

Seventh came Manehatten, due to their city being fashion, they have on the most stylish dresses, Rarity's dress being more stylish than the other two.

And last came Ponyville, due to their city being carpentry, they each wore a dress made of leaves, Fluttershy's was green, Pinkie Pie's was Red, and Twilight's was orange and all three of them have a crown made of wood, with flowers on them.

Twilight looked at the other carriages, and was still shocked of seeing the ponies she know on them, Shining Armor, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, even her with Pinkie and Fluttershy.

The carriages then stopped, and they were in front of a giant tall stage, standing on there are three of the most evil creatures of Equestria, the Legion, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy glow.

Chrysalis stood in the middle of the three, and she cleared her throat.

" Mares and Stallions, I bid you all welcome, as we celebrate the fifth year of the survival games, and our 24 chosen ponies, I bid you all good luck", said Chrysalis.

All of the brainwashed ponies in Canterlot applaud at Chrysalis and she stepped back, Cozy Glow then stepped forward.

" Gee, some of them look familiar, wait I know, they're the ones who thought they got the better of us, and we underestimated them, and now they're all here together, to fight and kill each other, this is going to be very interesting", she said.

Every brainwashed pony sneered and laughed as they looked at the 24 ponies.

Twilight glared at the Alicorn Filly, if looks could kill, all three of those fiends will be turned to ashes.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked towards the tower, each city has their own.

The three walked up the stairs and entered their room, and was amazed at what they saw, some lovely beds, a glass table, and a crystallized lounge.

" We really need a rest, training will begin tomorrow at 10", said Twilight.

* * *

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Trixie, Shining Armour, and the other sixteen tributes stood next to each other in the training room, their instructor stood before them.

" By the end of next week, 23 of you will die, only one will live and claim victory, who that is will be depending on how well you train over the next four days, now first rule, no fighting the other tributes, save it until you're in the arena, this next rules applies to all eight of you Pegasai, you're allowed to fly in the arena, but no higher than six feet from the ground, and the next rule is for the Unicorns, no spells from your horns, except for carrying stuff", said the instructor.

She then continued, " Also, in the games, you'll be up against more than each other, there are chances of other causes killing you, for example, dehydration, or if you have an untreated wound, starvation is highly unlikely to happen, but the longer you go without food, the weaker you become".

The training has begun, Pinkie Pie was bouncing on the parkour course, Applejack was kicking the punching bags with her back legs, Rainbow Dash was racing around a track with her wings.

Twilight watched the other tributes training, Lumberjack was bashing the tar out of his punching bag, it left a huge hole in it, he's definitely someone to look out for, she looked at Shark Bait, who was also at a punching back, Gnawed at it with her sharp teeth, tearing it to pieces.

" Okay, she must have some serious issues, no matter, she's dangerous", Twilight thought.

She then saw Nero, who was nailing it on the parkour course, nearly a new record.

" He's so swift he can dodge an attack inches from him", thought Twilight.

Then she heard a shout.

" HEY, WHERE'S MY DAGGER", she turned around seeing Bolt having a go at an Earth Pony tribute, it looked like the one from Manehatten.

" I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR DAGGER", the Earth Pony argued.

" YES YOU DID, GIVE IT BACK", snapped bolt, lunging at the Earth Pony, only to be held back by guards.

Bolt just left before turning to the Earth pony, " JUST WAIT TILL THE GAME STARTS, YOU'RE MY FIRST VICTIM", he shouted.

She continued walking till She reached the crafting part, where Rarity and Fluttershy were creating a fire.

" Okay, so with this flint, it will make a spark, that can make the grass burn, once it catches fire, add sticks to keep the fire going", Fluttershy demonstrated to Rarity.

" Okay, and what if you don't have flint", said Twilight, joining in with the two.

" Well, I did say we find matches, but if we don't have that, we use flint, but if we don't have flint, we can use sticks", said Rarity, holding a small stick.

" You're absolutely right Rarity", said Twilight.

" I am", said Rarity, surprised, then it changed to gloat " Uh, I mean, of course I am".

" I mean, watch", said Twilight, with her hooves, she rubbed the stick downward into a giant log, and smoke began to show out of the log, they then see a little flame appear on the log not so long later.

" Just like that, it can keep you from freezing to death, which there is a possibility of happening", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then arrived.

" Oooh, I see you have made a fire", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, I also think we should try out the other obstacles", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then turned to a table where there is paint, she in about half an hour, painted her left foreleg, the other three watched in amazement, and she made her arm look like a tree.

She then Approached a tree, planted in the training room, and placed her arm on it, it looked like her arm disappeared.

" That's pretty impressive Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, all those years of decorating cakes sure paid off", said Pinkie pie.

* * *

Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were eating at the table.

" So, first day of training is pretty good", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, I'm so glad we also have the other three as allies, but what about the other ponies from their district", said Fluttershy.

" I heard their going as pairs, plus if they joined us, that would be half the tributes as a group", said Twilight.

" That does sound interesting", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well eventually the alliances will break once they're close to the end, also, we have the same number of allies as the careers, plus it doesn't matter about numbers, it's depends on how well each ally is Physically and Mentally", said Twilight.

" Now I'm scared", said Fluttershy.

" What do you mean", said Twilight.

" Well, how many alliances are there", said Fluttershy.

" Well, Vanhoover and Fillydelphia are two different alliances, and also Appleloosa, Manehatten, and Cloudsdale, each as a pair, so that's five teams, then there is the careers, so that's six, along with us, that's seven teams in total", said Twilight.

" And each team will have that one pony slowing them down", said Fluttershy.

" Are you worried that you consider yourself a weak player, and we'd ditch you", said Pinkie Pie.

" Why would you think that, you're just as strong as the rest of us, you're not weak, I thought you'd know that by now, especially at the reaping, you volunteered for someone else", said Twilight.

" I know that but", said Fluttershy.

" But what", said Twilight.

" Just forget it", said Fluttershy.

Instead of going further, Twilight then yawned, " Well I'll be going to bed now, we have a big day tomorrow, and we still have three more days left of training", said Twilight.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, training has began, and Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are also taking part in the games, along with Trixie and Shining Armor.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time, that's all for now.**


	3. Scores and Interview

**Hello again, here is chapter 3 of the survival games, enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looked on the screen in the lounge room of their tower, to see their presenter, Caesar, giving out the overall scores for each Pony.

" In The Crystal Empire, we Give Earth Pony Lumberjack, an 8, we give Pegasus Bolt, a 9, and we give Ponyville Shining Armor, a 9", said Caesar.

" They're gonna be tough to beat", said Pinkie.

" Of course, it's really rare for someone to get a ten", said Twilight.

" In Las Pegasus, we give Earth Pony Nero, a 7, Pegasus, Shark Bait, a 7, and Unicorn Trixie, a 6", continued Caesar.

" I saw that coming, Trixie getting a low score", said Twilight.

After going through the scores from Fillydelphia, and Vanhoover, Caesar began to read the scores from Cloudsdale.

" And our Pegasus from Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash, we give her, a 9", said Caesar.

" Wow Rainbow Dash, impressive", said Pinkie Pie.

Soon Caesar went through the Appleloosa Ponies.

" And from our Earth Pony tribute, from Appleloosa, Applejack, we give her, an 8", said Caesar.

" Oh boy, I'm going to here Rainbow Dash gloating at her saying she has a higher score", said Twilight.

Soon, they came to Manehatten's Ponies.

" And from Manhatten, our Unicorn, Rarity, we give her a score of 7", said Caesar.

" Not Bad", said Pinkie Pie.

" Okay, it's now our turn, good lucky you two", said Twilight.

" In Ponyville, we give Earth Pony, Pinkie Pie, a 7", said Caesar.

" Excellent Pinkie", said Twilight.

" Good Job, just as good as Rarity", said Fluttershy.

" Thanks", said Pinkie Pie.

" And from Ponyville, we give our Pegasus tribute, Fluttershy, also a 7", said Caesar.

Fluttershy just stood there, amazed at her score, up until now, she thought she was going to get the lowest score, but now, she's got a 7 out of 10.

" Well done Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" And you thought you weren't going to do well", said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy just blushed.

" And Finally, from Ponyville, our Alicorn, Twilight Sparkle, we give her, an 8", said Caesar.

" Well done Twilight", said Pinkie Pie.

" An Amazing score", said Fluttershy.

" Wow, never thought I would get that one, I thought it would be a 6 or a 7", said Twilight.

* * *

Time went by, it was now one more day till the games begin, tonight, is the night where each tribute is interviewed.

The 24 ponies were backstage, watching as presenter, Caesar, makes his announcement.

" Welcome everypony, tomorrow we begin the fifth annual survival games", said Caesar, " Once again, 24 ponies will be sent in an arena where they will fight for their lives, and only one, will be named victorious".

The audience began to clap, and applaud.

" For the next couple of hours, I'll be introducing, all of our chosen ponies, one at a time, and I'll be interviewing them, so without further ado, may we all welcome our first tribute, Earth Pony from The Crystal Empire, Lumberjack", said Caesar.

Backstage, Fluttershy turned to Twilight.

" I don't think I can do this", said Fluttershy.

" Relax you'll be fine, you've been on stage before, what can different now", said Twilight.

" Being viewed by ponies who want to see me die", said Fluttershy.

" I know that can be tough, but you'll pull through, Caesar is a nice guy, even though he's brainwashed to working with the villains, but he'll love you", said Twilight.

It was then Shining Armors turn, and he walked onto the stage.

" So, Shining Armor, husband of Princess Cadance, and Father of Flurry heart, and former ruler along side with them for the Crystal empire, how does it feel to volunteer as tribute, taking part as a career tribute", said Caesar.

" I'll just say I'll do whatever it takes to win", said Shining Armor.

" May I also ask something, your sister, Twilight Sparkle, is also taking part in the games, and she is your opponent, how does that make you feel", said Caesar.

" Well, let's just say I have multiple emotions bouncing around my head right now", said Shining Armor.

" And also, it you and Twilight are in the final two, would you kill her, or give your life up to save her", said Caesar.

" Isn't it obvious, a career doesn't give themselves up, I am in it to win it, and I won't let me sister get in the way", said Shining Armor.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, she nearly teared up.

" Why would he say that, didn't Twilight mean anything to him, what about those moments we have had, were they meaningless to him", said Rarity.

" No, of course he wouldn't say that, or at least not mean it, something is up", said Applejack.

" Either way, don't let his words get to you, it's not like he's going to kill you or anything, I'll make sure of that", said Rainbow Dash.

They then watched later on, as Trixie was now sent to the stage.

" So Trixie, how does it feel taking part in the games", said Caesar.

" Before I answer any questions, you are to know, that I am better referred as 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'", said Trixie.

The six certain mares rolled their eyes.

After interviewing the six ponies from Fillydelphia and Vanhoover, Rainbow Dash knew her turned was coming up.

Soon it came.

" And now everypony, let's have our hooves together, for our Pegasus of Cloudsdale, she was a star Wonderbolt, and known as the Element of Loyalty, give it up for Rainbow Dash", said Caesar.

" Wish me luck guys", said Rainbow Dash to her friends, as she walked towards the stage.

" How's it going Rainbow Dash", said Caesar.

" Not so bad, after a few days of training, I'm glad to get a great score like that, 9 out of 10, I knew I was going to get that, why didn't you give me a 10", said Rainbow Dash.

" I see full confidence right there everypony, and that it what you need, in order to win", said Caesar.

The crowd was roaring in applause.

Applejack rolled her eyes.

" What a show off", said Applejack.

" She's just trying to get her mind out of the games", said Rarity.

" But the game is tomorrow", said Applejack.

" Well then let her have her last moment of living, all our lives are on the line, so we all have to make the most of it", said Rarity.

Once Rainbow Dash was off the stage, Caesar called for the next Pony.

" And now Everypony, for our next tribute, we have from Appleloosa, former Apple Farmer of Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville, and is known as the Element of Honesty, Please welcome, Applejack", said Caesar.

Applejack then got onto the stage, and Caesar began the questions.

" So, Applejack, in the reaping, you volunteered for your sister Applebloom, and I should say this for the fans out there, you have done an great thing, but, do you also realize you are also putting your life at risk", said Caesar.

" Yeah I know, but I feel I had to do it, I knew none of the other Earth Ponies were doing so, so I volunteered, and even though Rainbow Dash promised Scootaloo she would win for her, I promised Applebloom I would also win", said Applejack.

Rarity hung her head down in sadness.

" Are you okay Rarity", said Pinkie Pie.

" Not really, it's just, Applejack volunteered for her sister, and promised, she would win for her, I did the same thing with Sweetie Bell, I volunteered and promised for her, that I would win", said Rarity.

Twilight knew what was going to happen, and knew the pain, that two of the three Fillies will be devastated and heartbroken when they see their Sister/Carer die, especially Scootaloo, as she has looked up to Rainbow Dash for so long, she even considered her as a sister.

" Rarity, I know how you feel, which is why I propose we all get out alive", said Twilight.

" Wait what, but you heard the rules of the game, only one will win and leave alive", said Rarity.

" I know, but I have belief, there is a way to get more than one pony out of the arena", said Twilight.

" How", said Rarity.

" I don't know, but we've beaten these three before, so I am sure we could do it again", said Twilight.

" Even if we do escape, what happens then", said Rarity.

" Well, we'll become fugitives, so, my best option is to stay low", said Twilight.

" You can tell me the rest of the plan later, but I think it's my turn now to be interviewed", said Rarity.

" And now everypony, our next pony is from Manhattan, use to own many boutiques, and is also known as the element of generosity, give it up for Rarity", said Caesar.

Rarity then took off to the stage, and got interviewed by Caesar.

" So Rarity, that is a really awesome you're wearing there", said Caesar.

" Why thank you darling, I made it myself", said Rarity.

" She made it folks, does she know fashion, I know she does", said Caesar as the crowd applaud.

Meanwhile, it was only Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie who haven't been interviewed yet.

" You do know there is no way out of the Equestria, now that most of it has been destroyed, it was one thing when we escaped the storm king, but this is different, we have no where to hide, plus they'll be hunting us down, like Tempest did", said Fluttershy.

" And I don't like to think of what would happen, if they capture us", said Pinkie Pie.

" I know, but there is no way I'm giving in to them, those three monsters who turned Equestria into something worse than Tartarus", said Twilight.

" And now everypony, we have three ponies left to be interviewed, all three are from ponyville, and we begin with our earth pony, who is known to bring happiness and optimism to everypony, and is known as the element of Laughter, please welcome, Pinkie Pie", said Caesar.

" Ooh, it's my turn, well, see you two at the other side", said Pinkie Pie as she took off, onto the stage.

" You better be ready Fluttershy, it'll be your turn next", said Twilight.

Meanwhile, with Pinkie Pie, she had her questions asked by Caesar.

" So Pinkie, I have heard you make amazing cupcakes, so please tell us, what exactly are the ingredients, how do you make them so delicious", said Caesar.

" I'm sorry, but I can't answer that one, just like Trixie with her Magic, I can't reveal my secret recipes", said Pinkie Pie.

After Pinkie Pie left the stage, Caesar announced the next pony.

" And now everypony, we are now ready for our last two tributes, two special ones, we start with our first ever ponyville tribute, and she is known as a loved animal carer, and is also known as the element of kindness, please give a warm welcome, to miss Fluttershy", said Caesar.

The crowd applauded as Fluttershy entered the stage, and sat down on the couch.

" Welcome Fluttershy, and can I say I am glad to see you", said Caesar.

" Thank you", said Fluttershy.

" Now, let me just say this, up until now, out of the 120 tributes I have interviewed, and I'll include you and Twilight, 15 of which are from ponyville and your're the only pony from ponyville who has volunteered as tribute, how does that make you feel", said Caesar.

" I don't know, I have mixed feelings", said Fluttershy.

" Well, as up until now, Ponyville is the only city that hasn't had a volunteered Tributes, ponies are saying, you been Ponyvilles first volunteer as tribute is a publicity stunt", said Caesar.

" It wasn't", said Fluttershy, " I didn't do it for fame or glory, I did it to save my friend".

" Derpy, is that her name, the cross-eyed mail mare", said Caesar.

Fluttershy didn't say anything else, so Caesar continued.

" Ponies are also saying, when you volunteered for her, it was because you believed she had no chance of winning, because of her condition", said Caesar.

Fluttershy knew she needed to choose her next words wisely, otherwise, everypony is going to think she has a prejudice against Derpy's condition.

But she remembered what Applejack said, she can't lie.

" Well, I volunteered, for the same reason Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash did", said Fluttershy.

Thankfully for her, that was a smart move, because Caesar didn't say anything else involving Derpy.

After she was finished, she made her way off the stage, and now it was Twilight's turn.

" And now everypony, for our final interview of the evening, an even more special one, she was a lot of things, former owner of the golden oak library in Ponyville before it was destroyed, a former student of Princess Celestia, she is also known as the element of Magic, and of course, the princess of friendship, please welcome Twilight Sparkle", said Caesar.

Twilight walked to the stage, and sat down next to Caesar.

" Twilight, after I've interviewed you, I would have interviewed all of the elements of harmony, how does it feel to be going up against your friends", said Caesar.

" I have nothing to worry about, we aren't going to kill each other", said Twilight.

" What if it's just you six left", said Caesar.

" I... Well...", Twilight couldn't continue, so Caesar asked a different question.

" How about this, over an hour ago, I interviewed your brother, Shining Armor, and he said he wasn't going to let you get in the way of his victory, what is your response to that", said Caesar.

" Well, I don't know what to think, if that's how it's going to be, I wish him good luck, because I'm not going to save him", said Twilight.

Now of course she didn't mean that, and she didn't say it out of anger, she thought she could use an opportunity to lower a certain Trio's expectations.

" Well Mares and Stallions, we have a serious challenge here, and that's all the time we have, come join us tomorrow, as I'll be hosting the games, tune in at 6 AM where they begin the games, so until then, get a good nights sleep, and wake up fresh and early in the morning", said Caesar.

* * *

**Well, that's it for another chapter, the next one will be up very soon, until then, that is all.**


	4. Day 1

**Hello once again here is chapter 4 of the survival games, enjoy.**

* * *

It was time, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie woke up at half past 4 in the morning, they had one last breakfast before leaving the tower and were taken away from the city, from a flying carriage, they'll be at the arena in half an hour, the games begins at sunrise which is at 6 AM, that gives the three enough time to talk through strategy one last time.

" Okay, so one minute before sunrise, the timer will start, once the timer is up the horn will go off, and the games begin, each of us will be standing on a podium, around the Cornucopia, which has a pile of supplies, once the horn goes off, then we can get off our podiums, do not step off them early, or we'll be blown up", said Twilight.

" I wasn't told anything about that", said Fluttershy.

" Well now you know, anyway, here's the plan, avoid the pile, it's going to be a blood bath in there, once the horn goes, all three of us will meet up as well as the the other three", said Twilight.

" So most of the ponies are going to die in the beginning", said Fluttershy.

" Most likely less, in the first games 12 have died in the bloodbath, in the second games only 10 have died, then 8 died in the third games, and 6 have died in the fourth, I believe we'll have less this time, because we are all learning the choices and mistakes the previous 96 ponies made the past four years", said Twilight.

" So we'll just begin empty hoofed", said Pinkie Pie.

" Knowing Rainbow Dash, she's going to grab something, not sure about Applejack, and I'm sure Rarity wouldn't", said Twilight.

" What's the arena going to be like, I know we get a different one each year", said Pinkie Pie.

" The first games took place in Griffonstone, the second games took place in the desert near Klugetown, the third games took place in the dragon lands, and the fourth games took place in Yakyakastan", said Twilight.

They arrived at the Everfree Forest where the games will take place.

" The Everfree forest is our arena", said Fluttershy.

They were met with a unicorn who cast a spell on all three of them.

" What was that about", said Pinkie Pie.

" I put a tracking spell on the three of you, every tribute has one, it's so we know who's alive and who's likely to survive", said the unicorn.

" Don't you have camera's for that", said Twilight.

" Yeah, but we won't know if someone's actually dead, or faking, so these tracking spells keep track of you heart rates, when they reach zero, then you're dead, also, you may put these on", said the unicorn, giving them each a bracelet, they each have a number on them, the number _24_.

" The number on your bracelets represents the number of tributes alive, the numbers go down every time a tribute dies, also a cannon goes off, the winner is the tribute who lives to see the number 1 on their bracelet, anyway it is time", said the unicorn, with her magic, she used her magic to teleport all three of them out of the carriage, into the cornucopia.

They found themselves on podiums, with the other tributes, all surrounding a pile of supplies, Twilight saw Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity on different podiums, far from her, once she gets off, she will head straight to them, hopefully they have listened to her strategy and not go in.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a studio, Caesar was sitting down on the table, looking at the ponies at the circle around the cornucopia.

" Now everypony, in about over a minute, the games begin, this year, it's in the Everfree forest, one of the most dangerous places in Equestria, this is going to be interesting as Cozy glow said", said Caesar.

* * *

Back in the arena, Twilight looked in the center, and saw a hologram showing numbers going down.

**60**

**59**

**58**

**57**

The minute is now starting.

**45**

**44**

**43**

**42**

They all got themselves prepared, Twilight watched the others, hoping none of them jump off early.

**37**

**36**

**35**

**34**

Every second made her more nervous, but she didn't show it.

" I must be strong", she thought.

" I still don't think I can do this", thought Fluttershy.

" I'm ready for this, bring it on", thought Rainbow Dash.

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

It wasn't long now, the time was nearly up.

" This is it, I will do this for Applebloom", thought Applejack.

" I must win, for Sweetiebelle", thought Rarity.

" They must really miss their sisters, otherwise they wouldn't be thinking about them right now", thought Pinkie Pie.

The countdown was nearly over.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

After that last second, a horn went off, everypony jumped off their podiums, the survival games has began.

Twilght watched, as five of the tributes ran away from the cornucopia, there were still 19 in the ring, Twilight heard the first cannon go off, and saw that Earth Pony from Manehatten, dead on the ground, his throat was slit, by a machete, held by Bolt.

" That was expected, but I didn't expect it to be so soon", thought Twilight, she spotted both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and she ran towards them.

" We gotta go, right now", said Twilight, Fluttershy jumped in fright when she heard a second cannon go off, they looked to see the Unicorn from Vanhoover dead, her head looked like it was beaten with a blunt object, they looked to see it came from Nero, who had beaten her to death with a baseball bat.

" Oh my", said Fluttershy.

" We need to get out of here now", said Twilight.

" What about the others", said Pinkie Pie.

" We don't have time", said Twilight, running off, followed by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash ran to the pile and grabbed a bag and a knife, she watched as Shark Bait sunk her teeth into the throat of an Earth Pony, from Cloudsdale, one of hers, and that was when the third cannon went off.

" Oh jeez, I told him to not stay", thought Rainbow Dash as she took off.

Rarity and Applejack were still in the cornucopia, Rarity was tackled to the ground by a unicorn, only to be bucked in the face by Applejack, he dropped to the ground, but was not dead.

They looked at him, to see he is the unicorn from Appleloosa.

" C'mon Rarity, let's go find the others", said Applejack.

She and Rarity took off, and as for the unicorn, he got up, only to have Lumberjack sneak up behind him and an ax was slammed onto his back, the unicorn dropped dead, and the fourth cannon went off.

The remaining twenty tributes were all now in the forest, leaving the four dead in the cornucopia.

The first day has began.

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie continued running, and they heard the forth cannon go off, they waited for a few minutes and were glad that no more has gone, Twilight looked at her bracelet to see the number _20._

" Only twenty left, I sure hope the other three made it out, we didn't see the last two deaths", said Pinkie Pie.

" I didn't want to see them", said Fluttershy.

" I believe Rainbow Dash made it, and I'm sure Applejack and Rarity did too", said Twilight.

" We agreed to meet each other after the horn went off, I feel so bad for breaking that promise", said Fluttershy.

" Don't be, I'll take the blame, but in my defense, I didn't want to risk staying there and getting killed, plus Rainbow Dash already took off", said Twilight.

" No she didn't", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Rainbow dash continued running until she knew she was in a safe place, and she knew no one was near by, she has a knife, so she'd be safe anyway, but she kept a low profile just in case.

She heard the fourth cannon go off, with made her a bit more relieved, every cannon she hears, brings her closer to victory.

She looked through the bag she had, and checked to see what was inside, inside was an empty bottle, flint, and a rope.

" I guess I'll have to find fresh water", said Rainbow Dash, however, unfortunately for her, and for the rest of the tributes, it is almost impossible to find fresh water in the everfree forest.

* * *

With Rarity and Applejack, after hearing the fourth cannon go off, they were running faster, away from their opponents, especially the careers.

" That last cannon must've come from the stallion who tried to kill me", said Rarity.

" Thankfully I have this", said Applejack, holding a sword.

" How did you get that", said Rarity.

" I picked it up from the stallion, stealing it from him", said Applejack.

" You do know that pony was from your district as well", said Rarity.

" It's not like I killed him or anything", said Applejack.

" Well we have a weapon, how are we going to get food", said Rarity.

" We'll go back to the cornucopia and make sure the cost is clear, unless the careers have guarded it.", said Applejack.

* * *

Hours have gone by, it is now noon, and there are still 20 tributes left.

Rainbow Dash has found a river, and no matter how fresh the water was, she'll still use it, she knows a technique to getting rid of bacteria from water.

She was about to walk towards the river, when she heard hoofsteps, which meant someone was coming, she hid behind a bush, and watched as a Pegasus flew towards the river, the Pegasus looked like the one from Fillydelphia.

" He looks like he's unarmed, and defenseless, but I won't kill him, I'll wait till he's gone, then get my water", said Rainbow Dash.

She then jumped as she saw a cragadile shoot up from the river, grabbing the stallion with it's teeth, the stallion screamed as he was dragged into the river, what was heard next was a cannon.

Rainbow Dash was just shocked, then she snapped of it.

" I can take that beast out", she said, she then lunged towards the cragadile when it popped out of the water again, it growled at Rainbow Dash causing her to fly back.

* * *

" And that's five down, eighteen to go, until our victor is revealed, but it's just the first day, five deaths, and it's just been 6 hours, now I have mentioned before, who do you think will win, well, the votes have been counted so far, 128 ponies have voted, and 75% say one of the careers will win, and 25% say one of the other ponies will win, well, to the 5% of ponies in total who voted for the five ponies who have died, they are unfortunately wrong", said Caesar.

* * *

Applejack and Rarity looked up as they heard the fifth cannon go off.

" Another death, only nineteen remain", said Applejack.

" Why did this have to happen, we haven't seen each other, or the others since seven years ago, and now that we reunite, we are forced to kill each other", said Rarity.

" Calm down sugarcube, we need to focus, we'll go and find some shelter", said Applejack.

" How will we, I mean, how can we get comfortable when there are other ponies out there after us", said Rarity.

" We'll build a fox hole, and hide ourselves under it", said Applejack.

" Excellent idea darling, even though I really don't like digging", said Rarity.

" Okay, I'll do the digging, and you go on look out, check to make sure if there is any other tributes, and let me know, it could be Twilight or Fluttershy or Pinkie or Rainbow", said Applejack.

* * *

The sun has set, nighttime has arrived, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were on top of a tree, resting for the night.

They then see a hologram appear in the sky, and it show the words, **THE FALLEN.**

And it began to show the five tributes that have recently died.

**24th Place: The Earth pony from Manehatten, Clayton.**

**23rd Place: The Unicorn from Vanhoover, Gar Goyle.**

**22nd Place: The Earth pony from Cloudsdale, Soo Shi.**

**21st Place: The Unicorn from Applelossa, Scarlet.**

**20th Place: And the Pegasus from Fillydelphia, Snowflake.**

The three were relieved, because it meant that Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are still alive.

" The careers are still alive too", said Fluttershy.

" Shh, look", said Twilight, pointing at a direction, the other two looked to see smoke from the distance, which meant it's a campfire.

" The careers", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, if it's a lone tribute, he or she will be dead any minute", said Twilight.

Just then they heard a scream from the campfire, and the sixth cannon went off, Twilight looked at her bracelet which showed the number _18._

" See what I mean", said Twilight.

" Shh, someone's coming", said Fluttershy.

They kept quiet, and hidden from the leaves, they looked to see six familiar ponies walk past.

" It's the careers", whispered Pinkie Pie.

" Shh", said Twilight.

The three watched as the careers walked past, laughing, well most of them were.

" Did you see the look on that pony's face, it was the most satisfying thing I have seen", said Shark Bait, grinning with her sharp teeth.

" Such an idiot, setting up a fire alone, she practically let us kill her when she lured us to her", said Bolt.

Once they walked past the tree, Twilight watched as Shining armor walked past her and joined the group, along with Trixie.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were relieved once the careers are gone, Pinkie Pie then turned to Twilight.

" Still upset about your brother being in the game, and what he said", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, but I don't believe he meant what he said, nor do I believe he took part in killing that mare, minutes ago, just the other five", said Twilight.

" You're saying that as if Trixie took part in the killing", said Fluttershy.

" I can't trust her", said Twilight.

" Why, I thought you two made up years ago, she's been friends with Starlight for so long, why now do you lose trust in her", said Pinkie Pie.

" She could be after me, I bet she's still mad about this whole incident, she probably thinks it my fault", said Twilight.

" What makes you think that", said Fluttershy.

" Well, I'm one of the four princesses of Equestria, I have let everypony down, I was supposed to stopped those three, but I didn't", said Twilight.

" How would you know, that's the reason she's after you", said Fluttershy.

" I know she glares at me during training", said Twilight.

" What does that prove, those glares could be at somepony behind you", said Pinkie Pie.

" No, I am certain, her glares are directly at me, anyway, it won't matter if she's after me or not, I'm going to avoid her, I don't trust those other four ponies in the career gang, so why should I trust her", said Twilight.

* * *

Rarity and Applejack have watched the hologram showing the five fallen tributes, and they rested easily, relieved that their friends are alright, up until when they heard the sixth cannon go off, then they no longer rested easily, it took the six to eight hours to finally get to sleep, after that sixth cannon, they became worried that it could've been any of their friends, little did they know, it wasn't.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was up on a tree as well, just like Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy is, she was unable to defeat that stupid beast, and because of that, she wounded up getting one of her wings injured, first thing tomorrow she is going back to the cornucopia to get some more supplies.

* * *

**Well, how was that, the games have began and Day 1 ends, all of the mane six are still alive and so are Trixie and Shining Armor, next chapter will be up soon, until then, that is all.**


	5. Day 2

**Hello again, here is chapter 5 of the Survival games, enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight woke up when she heard a cannon go off, another pony has been killed, she looked around to see Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are still with her, and she looked at her bracelet to see the number _17._

" It's been 24 hours and we've got seven deaths", she thought, she shook Fluttershy awake, and then Pinkie Pie.

" Wake up girls, we need to continue finding the others", said Twilight.

" Okay, I'm up", said Pinkie Pie.

" You too Fluttershy", said Twilight.

Fluttershy awoke, and looked around finding she is still in the Everfree forest.

" So this isn't a dream, I was hoping it was, so if we woke up, we would be back home", said Fluttershy.

" Come on Fluttershy, we need to get going, plus I just heard another cannon go off, it could be one of the others", said Twilight.

They then took off, continuing their search for Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Applejack woke up, and looked outside of the fox hole, and she saw three familiar ponies.

She looked around making sure no one else was around and got out of the hole, and approached the three.

" Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie", shouted Applejack.

The three ponies turned.

" Applejack", Pinkie Pie cheered.

" We're so glad to see you", said Fluttershy.

" I feel the same way sugarcube", said Applejack, wrapping her hooves around Fluttershy.

" Now all we got to do is find Rarity and Rainbow Dash", said Twilight.

" Oh I have Rarity with me, we were hiding the whole night, I'll show you our hideout", said Applejack.

She lead the three to the fox hole that she had dug, and they entered it where they found Rarity finally awake.

" Applejack what were you doin...", She then stopped when she the other three.

" Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, you're all here", said Rarity, she ran up to them and hugged them.

" So now all that leaves is Rainbow Dash, I'm really hoping the pony that was just killed this morning wasn't her, or the pony last night", said Twilight.

" Knowing Rainbow Dash, she's still alive, she'll put up quite a fight", said Applejack.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash, she made her way to the cornucopia, she looked around and made sure no one was around, and ran to the pile.

" Okay, I just need to get what I can, and get out", She said to herself.

she grabbed a saddlebag, put in a bottle of water, a bag of apples and carrots and a flashlight.

She even grabbed some bandaged, which she wrapped around her wing, even though she is glad it wasn't broken, it was bad enough to keep her from flying for a day of two.

" Hopefully I'll be back to flying tomorrow", thought Rainbow Dash.

She then went through what she got, and hopped it was enough.

" Okay, hopefully that's enough, okay, I better get going, I sure hope those two cannons didn't come from any of my friends", she thought, after going through the suplies.

Suddenly, she heard a branch snap and turned to see the careers.

" Oh crap", thought Rainbow Dash.

" GET HER", shouted Lumberjack.

Rainbow Dash took off, with the careers chasing after her.

Why did one of her wings have to be injured, she would have gotten away from those guys easily.

She climbed up a tree after knowing she has a good distance from the gang, hoepfully she can hide from them.

Rainbow Dash made it up the top, and the others where at the bottom, they went past her, unknowingly.

" That was close", thought Rainbow Dash in relief, " Wait a minute, weren't there six members in the gang, I only saw fi...".

" THERE SHE IS", shouted Lumberjack, after he approached the tree and pointed upward.

" Oh for the love of Celestia", cursed Rainbow Dash.

The rest of the Careers returned to the tree, and Nero being the stealthiest of the group, climbed up the tree.

However, Rainbow Dash kicked him in the face, and he fell back down.

" Okay then, if you're going to be like that", said Bolt, he was about to fly up when Shining stopped him.

" Wait, why don't we just wait till she get's down, she can't stay up there forever", said Shining Armor.

" Try me", said Rainbow Dash.

" Or we could attack her now, save us all the time", said Bolt.

" I know her more than you do, she has done the sonic Rainboom, who knows how many times now, she's not the kind of Pony who would give up", said Shining Armor.

" I agree with him, but, why don't we just burn the tree", said Trixie.

" Trixie, you son of a..", Rainbow Dash kept herself from finishing that quote, and changed to a different one, " What would Starlight think".

" Ignore her Trixie, get the flint", said Bolt.

Trixie went through her bag to find the flint, Rainbow knew she had to act fast, or she's screwed.

She looked around to see if she can find anything to distract them, she looked upward to see a nest of wasps hanging on a branch.

" Well, it's not like I have a choice", she thought.

* * *

" Oh, those wasps are super deadly", said Caesar, as he looked at the screen where Rainbow Dash, is preparing to cut the branch holding the nest.

" A few bites may only cause nausea and dizziness, and most likely fainting, but too many can cause death", he finished.

* * *

And with her knife, she cut the branch holding the nest off, and she did it quickly, knowing Trixie has already got the flint, and the nest went flying down on the careers.

" That should scare them off", she thought.

The six ponies screamed as the wasps surround them, Shining armor and Trixie managed to get away, and so did Bolt, and Shark Bait, and Lumberjack, but Nero collasped as he has gotten so many wasp stings.

Once the wasps are gone, Rainbow Dash got off the tree and looked at Nero, he wasn't moving.

" Oh no, don't tell me I killed him", thought Rainbow Dash, that was when the cannon went off, " I did".

* * *

" Are you seeing this everypony", said Caesar, looking at the screen, " One of the careers is finally dead, normally none of them are dead until after the forth day, but this is day 2, and already, one of them is dead".

* * *

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight heard the cannon go off, another tribute has died.

" Now I'm starting to get worried about Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy.

" I'm sure she's fine", said Twilight.

" Shh, I hear someone coming", said Rarity.

They kept quiet and Applejack peaked out of the fox hole, and looked to see a certain blue coated Rainbow maned Pegasus.

" It's Rainbow Dash", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie then jumped out and ran towards Rainbow Dash.

" RAINBOW DASH", Pinkie shouted.

Rainbow Dash turned.

" PINKIE", she shouted, as Pinkie Pie tackled Rainbow Dash in a hug.

" I'm so glad you're still alive", said Pinkie Pie.

" As if I would go down this early", said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

" And so everypony, only 16 remain", said Caesar, " Over the past two days, 8 have died, and now let's see how the votes are going, so far, 456 ponies have voted, and 10% have voted for Nero, they thought he would win, but alas, he didn't".

* * *

They camped for the night, and they watched the hologram show the fallen.

**19th Place: The Unicorn from Fillydelphia, Larry.**

**18th Place: The Pegasus from Vanhoover, Sunshine Ray.**

**17th Place: The Earth Pony from Las Pegasus, Nero.**

" Wait, Nero, one of the careers is dead, but how", said Twilight.

That was when Rainbow Dash looked down.

" Rainbow Dash, what happened", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash sighed, and told the truth, " I did it, I killed Nero".

" Wait what", said Applejack shocked.

" How", said Pinkie Pie.

" The whole gang tried to chase me, and I sent a nest of wasps after them, Nero was stung to death", said Rainbow Dash.

" So technically it was the wasps that killed Nero, not you", said Pinkie Pie.

" But it was me that sent the nest onto them, I thought the wasps would just scare them off", said Rainbow Dash.

" Did you have any intention to kill him", said Twilight.

" No", said Rainbow Dash.

" You did what you had to do to defend yourself, plus it's the game that made you do it", said Twilight.

" I just need some time alone for a while", said Rainbow Dash, jumping out of the hole, and sitting down by a tree.

" Hopefully she won't take off", said Rarity.

" She'll be fine, she just needs some time to relax", said Fluttershy.

" Okay, so, eight are dead, and sixteen remain, all six of us are still in tact, and one of the Careers in dead, from my calculations, Vanhoover and Fillydelphia only have one tribute left each, and they're both Earth ponies, and the only two cities that still have three tributes are Ponyville and the Crystal Empire", said Twilight.

Just then, they heard another cannon go off.

" Oh no, Rainbow Dash", shouted Fluttershy, the five got out to see Rainbow Dash still on the tree, unharmed.

" Did you guys hear that, another cannon", said Rainbow Dash.

" So only 15 are left", said Twilight.

" We better get back inside before they come after us", said Fluttershy.

" If it's the careers, I doubt they'll fight us, they're outnumbered", said Twilight.

" Plus Shining Armour is one of them, and he wouldn't really kill his own little sister", said Pinkie Pie.

" But didn't you hear what he said in that interview", said Applejack.

" I'm sure he didn't mean that, after all they've been through together, I'm sure he's been brainwashed", said Rarity.

" You heard what Twilight said, she wasn't going to let him get in the way either", said Rainbow Dash.

" I didn't say that", said Twilight.

" Technically you said you weren't going to save him, darn it, I sounded like Mudbriar then", said Pinkie Pie.

" I know what I said, but I didn't mean it", said Twilight.

" Let's just get some rest, I think we've done enough for one day", said Applejack.

And they all got back into the fox hole, and decided to get some sleep, awaiting for what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, it may be a short one, but the rest of the chapters are going to be even longer, and as we are halfway through the story, all I can say is, the second half will be more serious so beware, until then, that is all.**


	6. Day 3

**Hello again, and here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

It was now the third day of the games, the mane six were walking to the cornucopia, deciding to get some more supplies, nopony has been killed since last night, and 15 still remain.

" Okay, so hopefully we can avoid the arena event", said Twilight.

" What arena events", said Fluttershy.

" The gamemakers send in an event to take us down, if we go for so long without killing, on the third day of each games, luckily they only do it once and only for a while, the first games in Griffonstone had an earthquake killing 7 ponies, the second games in Klugetown desert had a scorching heat wave which killed 6 ponies, the third games in Dragonland had lava overflowing the place killing 5 ponies, the fourth games in Yakyakastan had a blizzard killing 4 ponies", said Twilight.

" Something tells me the first games didn't last that long", said Fluttershy.

" Well it did, each game lasted a week", said Twilight, they arrived at the cornucopia and while Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went to grab supplies, Twilight stayed with Fluttershy to tell her about the first games.

" The first games in Griffonstone, began with the bloodbath, and 12 were killed, and the other twelve went their separate ways, no alliances, as a matter of fact, the first games was the only games where there was no alliances, the others games though did", said Twilight.

" Hang on, what about the careers, if there was no alliances during the first games, then how come they didn't do one", said Fluttershy.

" Three have died in the bloodbath, and two have died in the arena event, they weren't known as the careers until the later games, anyway, there wasn't anymore killings since the bloodbath, until the third day, when the legion got annoyed that there wasn't any killings for two whole days, and that was when he came up with the arena event, he summoned the Earthquake in the arena, which killed 7 of the tributes, and 5 remained, the legion decided to leave it for the rest of the week for them, and so after that, one pony died each day, and by the end of the week, the lone survivor remained, the Crystal Empire Tribute, a Unicorn", said Twilight.

" Wow, what about the other three games", said Fluttershy.

" Well the second games in the Klugetown desert, as I mention, had 10 die in the bloodbath, the remaining 14 went out, in their groups, the alliances are depending on their city, anyway, no killings since day three, because they were more on finding water than their opponents, day three came, Chrysalis summoned the sun to scorch at the desert, she made a spell to made the scorching heat hit only the arena, and six ponies died from it, and the remaining eight who found shade to protect themselves from the heat continued, afterwards, two ponies die each day, until the seventh day when there were only two left, the fought and one was victorious, a Las Pegasus, Pegasus", said Twilight, giving a little pun at the end.

" What about the third games", said Fluttershy.

" The third games was in the dragonlands, and as I said a couple days ago, 8 ponies died in the bloodbath, the other 16 took off, the crystal empire and Las Pegasus formed an alliance, thus revealing our first career alliance, and they have continued it that way since", said Twilight.

" What about the reaping, you said every Crystal Empire and every Las Pegasus tribute were volunteers", said Fluttershy.

" They've always been like that, the third years tributes realized that and became career tributes, the Legion brainwashed both cities to support them, that's why they volunteer, anyway one died the second day, 15 remain, and on the third day, 5 have died in the arena event, the lava flood, the 10 that survived continued onward, two have died each on the fourth and fifth day, and three have died on the sixth, leaving 3 remaining, they fought on the final day, and one was victorious, an Earth pony from Las Pegasus", said Twilight.

" Lava is super dangerous, how to any survive it", said Fluttershy.

" Usaully high ground, and the Pegusai there just fly up", said Twilight.

" What about the fourth games", said Fluttershy.

" And finally, the fourth games, last year, as I mentioned, it was in Yakyakastan, 6 have died in the bloodbath, the remaining 18 try to find warmth from the cold blizzard, 2 were killed the second day, leaving 16, the arena event came, a freezing wind, and pouring rain, 12 were able to dodge it while 4 were drenched in the water and froze instantly being turned to ice, after that, three ponies die each day, until the last day when three remain, they fought in the final showdown, until one was left, another unicorn from the Crystal Empire", said Twilight.

" Gee, well, thanks for telling me these, I've learned a couple of things", said Fluttershy.

" And it's about time you knew about the games, since you're now one of the tributes, and if you win, you would still have to watch every game, every year for the rest of your life", said Twilight.

" It didn't have to be that way you know", said Rainbow Dash, joining the two.

" I know", said Twilight.

" Hey um Twilight, I was thinking, and this has kept me up till the middle of the night last night, but since we're all allies, the six of us, and if we make it to the final six all of us, now this is what terrifies me...", Fluttershy was cut off by Twilight.

" You mean, if we do reach the final six, we kill each other, right", said Twilight.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy, in a disappointed tone.

" Well we have to, it's the rules", said Twilight.

" Buck the rules, I ain't killing any of ya, Chrysalis can go die in a hole", shouted Rainbow Dash.

" Shut up Rainbow Dash, you'll insult him", said Rarity.

" What's she gonna do, cry to his mommy, that I insulted him, please", Rainbow Dash said, then she turned up to the sky and began shouting.

" HEY CHRYSALIS, HOW ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, SATISFYING YOURSELF WHILE WATCHING US DIE, YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T PUT EVERYPONY IN HERE", she shouted.

" Quiet Rainbow", hissed Applejack.

" Why, she can't hurt me", said Rainbow Dash.

" Your shouting might have alerted the other tributes, even the careers", said Applejack.

" So what, I can take them out, just like I took out Nero", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay Rainbow Dash, calm down, you're not thinking straight, maybe we sho... Oh no, they're here", said Rarity, the others turned around to see the careers, or the remaining four of the careers, Trixie was no where in sight

* * *

" Okay, we're still down to 15, and we're at our third day", said Caesar, still hosting the games, " And as always, on the third day of each games, we add an arena event, let's see if they can avoid this one".

* * *

" Well, look who we have here, the whole gang is back together again, the one who failed Equestria and is the reason we're here", said Bolt, four career ponies stood in front of the mane six.

" Where's Trixie", said Twilight.

" She separated from us after that attack your friend did killing Nero", said Bolt.

" You're going to pay for that Rainbow Dash, I will end you", said Shark Bate.

" You four against us six, bring it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Shining, back me up on this, you wouldn't really kill me would you", said Twilight.

Shining armor was about to say something that was when they heard a giant breeze coming, they turned around to see a giant tornado coming their way.

" Oh crap, everypony run", shouted Rainbow Dash.

" It's a twister", shouted Applejack.

" This must be the arena event", shouted Twilight.

They all began to run, the mane six separated from the careers, but they were still running from the tornado.

Fluttershy looked behind her to see the tornado getting closer, also saw a figure of a pony getting sucked up the tornado, and a cannon went off.

" Guys, it's getting closer, and it just took somepony", said Fluttershy.

" Don't look back, just keep running", said Twilight.

They ran, but then, Rarity tripped.

" Ow", she groaned, " I think I sprained my hoof".

Applejack got hold of Rarity and carried her onto her back, and they all continued running.

It was soon the tornado stopped coming after them, and moved to a different direction, another pony got sucked up the tornado and another cannon went off, the girls stopped running to catch their breath.

" We sure showed that tornado who's boss", said Pinkie Pie.

" Thanks for helping me Applejack, I would've been done for if it weren't for you", said Rarity, holding her hoof.

" No problem sugarcube", said Applejack.

They watched as the tornado took one last pony, and another cannon went off, and the tornado vanished.

" Okay, so this time the arena event was a tornado, and it took 3 lives, so only 12 are left", said Twilight.

Fluttershy then checked Rarity's hoof to see if it's broken.

" It's okay Rarity, it's not broken, just a sprain, it'll heel soon, just rest it", said Fluttershy.

" We better head back to camp", said Twilight.

And with Applejack carrying Rarity, the six made their way back to the fox hole camp.

" I wonder if it was the careers that go sucked in the tornado, we couldn't actually identify what the victims looked like", said Fluttershy.

" She's right, we don't know who the three ponies are, but I doubt it's any of the careers, it could be Trixie, but I am not sure about the others", said Twilight.

* * *

They watched as the hologram showed a recap of the fallen tributes.

**16th Place: Earth Pony from Vanhoover, Jack Hammer.**

**15th Place: Unicorn from Cloudsdale, Sleek.**

**14th Place: Pegasus from Appleloosa, Kiwi.**

**13th Place: Pegasus from Manehatten, Leftwing.**

" So the three ponies from Applejack's Rarity's and Rainbow Dashes cities have gotten killed by the tornado, and you three are the only ones left in your city", said Twilight.

" So is that Earth Pony from Fillydelphia", said Applejack.

" And Vanhoover has lost all three tributes, only seven cities with tributes remain", said Fluttershy.

" Both Ponyville and the Crystal Empire still have three tributes", said Pinkie Pie.

" So I guess this is it, the former elements of harmony vs the careers", said Rainbow Dash.

" I doubt they'll fight us right away, they're outnumbered 6-5, plus Trixie is not in the group, so it's actually 6-4, and if we find her first it's 6-1, so she won't try to fight us", said Applejack.

" I was outnumber by the careers 6-1 Yesterday and I was able to kill one of them", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's because you have brains, they don't", said Applejack, " No offence on your brother Twi".

" Non taken", said Twilight.

" But what if he doesn't fight either, what if it's just Bolt, Lumberjack and Shark Bait, they'll be outnumbered 6-3, plus if Shining armor joined our side, it's 7-3, or 7-4 if they found Trixie", said Rarity.

" Or 8-3 if she joined our side too", said Fluttershy.

" Like that's going to happen", said Rainbow Dash, " No matter what, they're outnumbered, and I bet they know that too".

" Yeah, so they'll be organizing an attack on us, and I'm certain Shark Bait is going to slaughter you with her teeth Rainbow Dash", said Twilight.

" Why me", said Rainbow Dash.

" You did kill Nero, and apparently, Nero and Shark Bait were known as lovers, so she must've snapped when you killed him", said Twilight.

" She was already a psychopath before I killed Nero, she was born that way", said Rainbow Dash.

" You don't understand, Nero was the one who kept her calm, let me explain, before the Legion took over, when Shark bait was a filly, growing up in Trottingham, she was bullied in her school for her name, and the fact that she was born with sharp teeth, after a month of the bullying she was fed up, then she met Nero, who was the only one who was loyal to her, one day, about five years ago some bullies went at Nero for hanging out with Shark bait, it was said the bullies pushed him down some stairs knocking him out, and Shark bait snapped, she lunged herself at the bully who pushed Nero, and ripped his left ear off with her teeth", said Twilight.

" Goodness", said Rarity.

" Did he survive", said Fluttershy.

" He did, but I don't know of his current status, anyway, afterwards she was arrested for assault and was sued by the bully's parents, she was sentenced to 10 years in prison, however escaped after a month, due to the Legion invading Trottingham, as he was destroying the city, Shark Bait took off with Nero by her side, and promised to keep him safe and make sure no one hurts him, they moved to Las Pegasus, which was invaded shortly after, and the pair were captured but spared", said Twilight.

" Geez Twi, you're trying to make me feel bad, but that doesn't change anything, it wasn't my fault Nero died, it was Chrysalis's fault, and Tirek's and Cozy glows", said Rainbow Dash.

" If I were you Rainbow Dash, I'd watch my back, after what happened to Nero, her sanity is below average, and she won't rest until she see's you dead", said Twilight.

" It's me against her, she may have sharp teeth, but I have super speed, I am able to so a Sonic Rainbow Boom", said Rainbow Dash.

" Just listen to me, and watch yourself", said Twilight.

" Okay fine, I'm getting some fresh air", said Rainbow Dash, heading out of the fox hole.

" Remember what I said", said Twilight.

" I heard you, I'd watch my back, whatever, it's not like she would actually kill me", said Rainbow Dash, Just then she felt herself getting tackled by the ground by a pony, they looked to see Shark Bait, panting furiously, eyes red, teeth sharp, laughing like a maniac.

" I got you, I will have my revenge", she said, she sunk her teeth into Rainbow Dashes arm, causing a bit of blood to come out, but Rainbow Dash was able to get Shark Bait off her, punching her in the face with her hoof, a tooth was knocked out of Shark Bait's jaw, and she glared at Rainbow Dash more insanely than ever.

" You're going to pay for that", said Shark Bait, blood coming out of her mouth, taking a knife out of her pocket, and was about to ram it at Rainbow Dash when she was shoved by Applejack.

But Shark Bait was too quick, she got up and threw the knife at Rainbow Dash, hitting her square in the chest.

She took off, laughing madly, Applejack, filled with anger, chased after her, she wasn't going to let her get away, she was unable to catch up, but didn't loose sight.

They were next to a river, and Shark bait looked at Applejack.

" Give it up, you can't get me", she laughed, it was then, a cragidile lunged up at her, grabbing her by the head, and then pulled her into the river, that was when another cannon went off.

Applejack made it back to camp, where they see Rainbow Dash resting on Fluttershy's lap, struggling to keep her eyes open, she was dying.

" Oh no, keep fighting Rainbow Dash, you can pull through", said Applejack.

" I don't think I can, why did you run off, we heard a cannon go off, we thought Shark bait killed you too", said Rainbow Dash.

" What do you mean 'too', you're not going to die", said Applejack.

" I wasn't referring to just you, I was referring to the other victims as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well, in case you want to know, a cragidile grabbed Shark Bait, she's dead", said Applejack.

" Okay, at least it's not you", said Rainbow Dash, she coughed again, and her eyes are starting to close.

" No, please Rainbow Dash, don't leave us", said Fluttershy.

" I can't struggle any longer, I'm losing a lot of blood, besides, it was going to happen eventually", said Rainbow Dash.

" Hold on, we'll get help, I'm sure we have some bandages", said Fluttershy.

" Don't bother Fluttershy, it'll be too late", said Rainbow Dash, she then turned to Twilight.

" When I met you guys, you each made my life 20% cooler, making it 100% in total", said Rainbow Dash.

She then continued struggling, but had more time to say more.

" Even though I'm unable to become a wonderbolt, that was my biggest goal in life, thankfully I'm not one now, since they've been brainwashed to serve Sombra as his guards, I'd rather die than support a villain", she said.

She then gave out one last breath.

" I'm sorry Scootaloo, I'm sorry I couldn't win for you", she said before her eyes closed completely.

" Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy, shaking her childhood friend, trying to keep her awake, but was unable to, a cannon went off, it was official.

Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty is dead.

Tears dropped out of Fluttershy's eyes as she held her childhood friend close, Pinkie Pie joined in as well, hugging Rainbow Dash, also sad, losing her friend that she enjoyed doing pranks with, and spends the most time with.

Soon Rarity joined in, tearful as well as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight and Applejack stood there and watched as all this prevailed.

" I can't believe this is happening, I thought Rainbow Dash would make it further", said Twilight.

" I kinda expected her to win", said Applejack.

Just then they heard something coming, they hid back, and looked to see a black carriage flying above Rainbow Dashes body, a claw came down and it picked her up, and it raised her up into the carriage, and the carriage took off.

Not saying anything else, the remaining five ponies went back into their camp, it only took three hours for them all to get some sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry for killing off Rainbow Dash, but on the positive side, this story isn't cannon, so the Rainbow Dash we all know and love is alive and well, and 20% cooler, anyway, until next time that is all.**


	7. Day 4

**Hello again, and here is chapter 7, enjoy.**

* * *

It was now the forth day of the survival games, and Twilight woke up to another cannon, she peaked out to see Bolt and Lumberjack running off, she looked to see an Earth Pony laying dead on the ground, that must be from their doing.

" But where is shining armor", said Twilight, she looked at her bracelet to see the number _9._

" Okay, So, Cloudsdale and Fillydelphia unfortunately are out of tributes, and there are only nine of us left, Trixie is now the only tribute left for Las Pegasus, we still outnumber the careers, plus Trixie and even Shining armor are AWOL", said Twilight.

" So Lumberjack and Bolt are still together, I think Shining and Trixie turned against them, and Bolt and Lumber are the only Careers still together", said Applejack.

" If that's the case, we outnumber them 5-2, so I doubt they'll attack us", said Twilight.

" So what do we do, hunt them", said Rarity.

" I don't know, but I'm going to look for my brother", said Twilight, getting out of the fox hole.

" Woah there Twi, you're not going out there alone", said Applejack.

" I can trust him, I can now, surely he's now against them", said Twilight.

" We're coming with you, whether or not you're right, Lumberjack and Bolt are still together and they can take you out", said Rarity.

" Thanks", said Twilight.

" Where do you think he would be", said Fluttershy.

" I haven't the faintest idea", said Twilight.

* * *

They were out of their camp, and were searching for Shining Armor, after hours of searching, they haven't found him yet.

As they were walking, Twilight began a little recap.

" So there's us five, plus Bolt, Lumberjack, Shining armor and Trixie, and judging by how close the sun is to the top, I say it's noon, so we're halfway through the week", said Twilight.

" So what do we do after we find your brother, it'll be 6-3 against the careers, and if we beat them, and it's us six left..", Applejack was then cut off by Twilight.

" We are not going to kill each other, I am going to find a way out of here", said Twilight.

" No offense darling, but how would we do do, you know Sombra places an invisible force field around each arena, and their so deadly, if you so much as touch them you'll get obliterated", said Rarity.

" And he expects us to kill each other, well that's not going to happen, even if we still here for a year, we're doing anymore killing", said Twilight.

" Try convincing Bolt and Lumberjack that, and Trixie for that matter", said Applejack.

" I'll try, but first thing we're going to do is find my brother", said Twilight.

They continued walked until they heard a rustle in the bushes, Twilight and Applejack got prepared to fight in case it was Bolt or Lumberjack, however the one who popped out was...

" Shining", said Twilight.

" Twily", said Shining Armor, getting out of the bushes and was tackled with an embraced from his younger sister.

" I'm so glad to see you again", said Twilight.

" Me too, I'm sorry about what I said, I was forced to say them", said Shining.

" Well, that's explains almost everything", said Applejack.

" So now that we've found him, what do we do now", said Rarity.

" We find Lumber, Bolt and Trixie and reason with them, and maybe all nine of us can get out of here", said Twilight.

" What do you mean by that", said Shining Armor.

" I mean, no more killing, normally the game lasts a week, but if we can stop killing each other, and go for weeks, it'll get the viewers board, and the game stops", said Twilight.

" Remember the last time tributes tried to stop killing, that was when they began doing arena events, besides...", Shining Armor then got closer to the five Mares, and whispered to them, " I think I know a way out".

" YOU DO", shouted Pinkie Pie.

" Shh", hushed Shining Armor, covering Pinkie's mouth with his hoof, " I said 'I think', but it could be a chance".

" What do you mean", said Twilight.

" Let's talk somewhere more private", said Shining.

So they headed back to the underground camp, they kept hidden.

" So where is this exit", said Twilight.

" I didn't say it was an exit, do you know how the deceased tributes get taken out of the arena", said Shining armor.

" By a black carriage that comes by to it and grabs it", said Applejack.

" I have a plan, that we hijack one of them, the next time someone get's killed, we hijack the carriage", said Shining.

" There are a few flaws to that plan, but let's go through them one at a time, first off, they only come to pick up deceased tributes, so we have to wait for another canon to go off for that, but from who", said Twilight.

" I propose Lumberjack or Bolt", said Shining Armor.

" That would mean killing them", said Fluttershy.

" Afraid so, they're both serious threats, and Trixie might be too", said Shining Armor.

" That won't be a problem, it's us against them, we outnumber them 2-1", said Twilight.

" But they're the careers, and you don't want to underestimate them", said Shining.

" Well what if one of us plays dead and fools the capital", said Fluttershy.

" They won't be fooled, they put tracking spells on us", said Twilight.

" Is there any way to take them off at least", said Fluttershy.

" Sorry, I'm afraid not", said Twilight.

" Which means we have to take out one of the three careers", said Shining.

" So what do we do", said Twilight.

" I propose we set up a trap, lure them in it, and then take em out, or at least one of them", said Shining.

" What kind of trap", said Twilight.

" And what will we use as bait", said Applejack.

" The cornucopia still has loads of supplies there, so we could use that, and I suggest we make a landmine around it, so if any of them try to come here, they get blown up, we can use the dynamite in there", said Shining.

" How can we be so sure there is any in there", said Applejack.

" I'm sure there is, and if not, then we'll just have to come up with a plan B", said Shining.

" Well, even if we end up taking out one of them, and a carriage does come to pick them up, it won't be fooled by us, there is a claw under the carriage that picks up the fallen ponies, and if you're thinking we try and grab onto it and let it carry us out of the arena, it won't work, they might notice and try to do something about it, and even if we sneak through unnoticed, there's the problem with getting out of the arena, it's surrounded with a magical force field, anypony who tries to touch it will be disintegrated", said Twilight.

" Didn't think about that part did you", said Pinkie Pie to Shining.

" But hang on a minute", said Rarity, as Pinkie Pie jumped onto a branch and hung onto it, " If we get destroyed by the force field, how is the carriage able to go through without anyone getting what was the word again, disintegrated".

" It's because nopony's driving it, it's moving by itself", said Twilight.

" So we're back to square one", said Pinkie Pie, still hanging onto the branch.

" Maybe somepony is driving it, and are immune to the force field", said Fluttershy.

" Only one way to find out", said Shining armor.

" Pinkie, get down from there", said Applejack.

" No, the minute's not up yet", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Shining Armor, his Sister Twilight, along with Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy made their way to the cornucopia.

" We need to make sure they are not around, they could still ambush us", said Shining armor.

As they were looking for supplies, Rarity picked up a couple of small objects.

" What are these", said Rarity.

" Poisonous smoke bombs, inhaling the smoke in them can kill you", said Twilight.

" We could use those, let's see what else is here", said Shining armor.

They looked around to see if there is anything else, that was when something out of the blue, flew at them, and it unfortunately landed on Rarity, hitting her in the chest.

" RARITY", shouted Twilight as she watched her friend collaspe on the ground, as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy tended to her, Applejack and Shining looked at the figure who threw the knife trying to get away, they were unable to tell if it was Lumber, Bolt or Trixie.

They were about to go after the pony when Rarity stopped them.

" Don't get whoever that was, you'll miss your chance with the carriage", said Rarity, coughing.

" Don't say that Rarity, we're not gonna let you die", said Applejack.

" I... I can't keep my...", Rarity was struggling to speak.

" Come on, stay with me, you can pull through this", said Applejack.

" I'm sorry, please at least one of you get out of that arena, I counting on you, I'm coming Rainbow Dash", said Rarity, it was then her eyes closed, and her heart stopped, and another cannon.

The mare who was known as the element of generosity was no longer with them.

Shining armor looked to see the black carriage coming towards them.

" Well, this is it then, get ready girls", said Shining Armor.

" I don't think I can do this", said Applejack.

" Rarity gave her life to save us, she wanted us to get that carriage, I would have done the the same thing", said Twilight.

" So I'm guessing we're going to leave the other three behind", said Fluttershy.

" Good riddance to them", said Applejack.

A giant claw picked up Rarity, and before it could take off, Shining armor jumped onto the claw, Twilight hopped on after, followed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Applejack jumped on last, and Shining armor climbed up the cord of the claw and reached the carriage opening, took out his dagger, preparing to fight whoever is driving it, only to realize the inside of the carriage is empty.

" Oh my Celestia, everyone get off now, no one's driving this thing", shouted Shining Armor.

They hopped off the claw and landed on the grass, it caused Rarity's body to slipped off the claw and landed on top of the others.

" What do you mean no one is driving the carriage", said Twilight.

" I mean no one is in the carriage, it's empty, you were right all along", said Shining Armor.

" Wait, are you sure there was no one in there", said Twilight.

" I'm certain", said Shining.

" We could've taken control of that carriage ourselves", said Twilight.

" No, it's not a carriage that flies by itself, it's being control by somepony outside the arena, and not even we can fight the magic control it to take claim of the carriage", said Shining.

Just then another carriage arrived, the claw came down and it picked up Rarity, and it took off with her.

" So we're still stuck here, is there another plan that can help us get out

" I'm not really sure, let's head back to camp, oh before we do", Twilight then turned to the sky.

" Rest in peace Rarity, we're sorry we could get out for you, say hello to Rainbow Dash for us", said Twilight.

* * *

The Sun went down, for the fourth time, day 4 has ended, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Shining armor walked to their camp in silence, a hologram once again appeared in the sky, showing the fallen tributes.

**12th Place: Pegasus from Las Pegasus, Shark Bait.**

**11th Place: Pegasus from Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash.**

**10th Place: Earth Pony from Fillydelphia, Straw Bree.**

**9th Place: Unicorn from Manehatten, Rarity.**

" So that's it then, there is no other way out of here, only one of us will leave", said Applejack.

" I will not accept that, there has to be another way out", said Twilight.

" We'll just go for as long as we can without anymore deaths, every arena event Sombra makes, we will try to avoid", said Shining Armor.

" For how long", said Fluttershy.

" I don't know, but we must pull through, which also means no killing each other", said Shining Armor.

" What about Bolt, Lumber, or Trixie", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm not sure about that either", said Shining Armor.

" Well they're out to get us, and after what they've done to Rarity, I say we take them both down", said Applejack.

The five then hid back into their camp, and went to sleep.

* * *

**And that is all for now, another chapter finished, and only 3 more to go, and also my Apologies for Rarity's death, until next time I upload, that is all.**


	8. Day 5

**Hello again, and here is chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

The fifth day came, and an announcement was heard in the distance.

" It is now day five of the survival games, and we are down to eight tributes, today at noon, there will be a truce feast where the final eight will attend to for an hour, and no killing will happen".

" Truce feast", said Fluttershy.

" On the fifth day of every year of the survival games, a feast is held at the cornucopia, from noon till one, during that hour, none of us kill each other, so basically we have immunity till then, however it only occurs at the cornucopia, and it's our choice to either go, and take a break, or not, and continue trying to find the others and kill them", said Shining.

" So what do you guys think, should we go", said Twilight.

" I don't know, I'm not really hungry", said Fluttershy.

" We might as well, I mean, every remaining tributes from the last four years attending, and the number kept piling up each year", said Pinkie Pie.

" She's right, only four attended the first years feast, five attended the second year, six attended the third year, and seven attended the fourth year", said Shining armor.

" I am pretty hungry, all I've been living on the past few days, and pretty much every day since the takeover, before I got here, I've been eating hardtack, it's about time I had something different", said Applejack.

" So, I guess we're all going", said Twilight.

" Okay, why not", said Fluttershy.

" Alright, so we'll head there, grab what we can, and get away from the feast", said Shining Armor.

* * *

And so, Shining, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack arrived back at the cornucopia, where there was a giant table in front of them, along with 8 tables, 5 on one side, 3 on the other.

" Looks like they know our teams", said Fluttershy.

" Of course they do, they film and broadcast us 24 hours a day, 7 days a week", said Twilight.

On the table they see Trixie already there, eating an apple.

" I see we have somepony already here", said Applejack, glaring at Trixie.

" Can't touch me, it's the truce hour, remember", said Trixie.

" Just wait until the hour is up, I'm coming for you", said Applejack.

" Trixie, why would you join the careers, you know who they are right, and how they support the capital", said Twilight.

" I didn't have a choice, I was sent to Las Pegasus, and I volunteered as tribute, I didn't know you guys were going to be part of the games as well", said Trixie.

Just then Bolt and Lumberjack appeared.

" Looks like were all together again, first, two of my allies are dead because of you, then another one betrays me", said Bolt, glaring at Shining armor.

" Shark bait's death wasn't our fault, a cragadile killed her", said Twilight.

" You pushed her into becoming this way", said Bolt.

" What do you mean push her, we didn't even touch her, the beast just lunged out of the water and ate her up", said Pinkie Pie.

" I meant you caused her to snap, you all knew she was in love with Nero, and your multicolored haired friend decides to kill him, you can't deny that", said Bolt.

" She was already a psychopath before she got here", said Applejack.

" You didn't know what she had gone through, ponies made fun of her for her teeth, but Nero, he supported her every day, and she made sure he never got hurt", said Lumberjack.

" So that's why she volunteered, which was foolish knowing she and he won't leave together", said Applejack.

" Applejack, please", said Fluttershy, trying to get Applejack to calm down.

" Well look at miss hypocrite here, I know what you five tried to do, tried to hijack a carriage", said Bolt.

" Well what about the rest of you, did you guys try doing to same this, no, of course not, you guys love this game, you sick freaks", said Applejack.

Lumberjack stood up, only for Bolt to stop him.

" Wait, I'll handle this", said Bolt.

Lumberjack sat back down.

" So I see it's you five against us three, and seeing that you have the numbers, and we have the experience, who do you think has a bigger chance of winning, besides, even if you take us three down, what are you going to do after that, with you five left, you know you can't stay that way forever, at some point, four of you will die and one will be left standing", said Bolt.

" Try me", said Twilight.

" What about you three, if you take all five of us down, what are you guys going to do", said Fluttershy.

" Isn't it obvious, we fight to the death, like a real tribute should be doing", said Bolt.

" So that's it then, you're giving into these villains, you're all a bunch of cowards, you don't even have the guts to do what's right, and not just that, but you have even killed two of our element bearers, loyalty and generosity", said Shining Armor.

" They would have lived if they didn't volunteered", said Lumberjack.

" You know I'm getting sick of you both, Trixie, why are you on their side, they're bad news", said Applejack.

" I rely on them more than I rely on you, you were supposed to save us, and you let us all down, Starlight would still be alive if it weren't for you", said Trixie.

" What were you expecting from us, did you think we'd save your sorry hides every day, I don't care if you have helped Starlight save us from Chrysalis that one time, we have done a lot more than you ever have", said Applejack.

" Applejack please stop", said Fluttershy.

" Why are you even defending her Fluttershy, she is against us, you heard what she said, she relies on them more than us", said Applejack.

" And she made the wise choice as well, you guys failed us, and it's your fault we ponies are forced to kill each other, it's obvious you are the most pathetic bunch of ponies in Equestria, just like Celestia", said Bolt.

" You take that back", said Twilight.

" What are you going to do about it, I'm just giving my honest opinion, that freak, who calls herself a princess thinks she is so important, when all she has done was keeping her flank glued on her throne, and leaving all the problems to you", said Bolt.

" Didn't she also even banished her own sister", said Lumberjack.

" She did it bec... you know what never mind, it's no point getting through to any of you three, and to think I still had a little bit of hope the eight of us could work together to get out of here, but you know what, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get", said Twilight.

" Okay then, why work together when only one of us can leave", said Bolt.

" We wouldn't even be in this mess if weren't for your boyfriend", said Trixie, looking at Fluttershy.

" Leave Discord out of this... and he's not my boyfriend", said Fluttershy.

" Why should I, it was him who brought the three together, and sent them to get the bell, under the impersonation of a mythical creature named Grogar", said Trixie.

" No doubt he was going to betray us, again, so why did Celestia even bother getting him out of stone, thinking you can successfully reform him", said Bolt.

" I know what he did was wrong, and undoubtedly foolish, but he had no intention on betraying us", said Fluttershy.

" Of course he did, you guys are just foolish believing him, thinking he would ever change, especially you Fluttershy", said Bolt.

" Hey, leave her alone", said Applejack.

" And so are you Applejack, you are so ignorant, I guess it runs in the family, no wonder your parents died", said Bolt.

" What", growled Applejack, glaring at Bolt.

" You should not have said that", said Shining Armor, shaking his head.

" You take that back", said Applejack.

" Why should I", said Bolt.

" You dare disrespect my family, my family has been growing apples every year, we've even made deliveries to your city, we made apple cider, not like you would even know", said Applejack.

" Of course I would, I made the rain clouds water the trees, and moved them away for the sunlight", said Bolt.

" And so why are you disrespecting my family", said Applejack.

" He's just provoking you Applejack, don't let him get to you", said Twilight.

" Better listen to her, and not do anything foolish, no wonder your parents got themselves killed", said Bolt.

" That's it", screamed Applejack, she lunged herself at Bolt, wrapped her hoof around his neck, putting him on a choke hold.

" Applejack, don't", shouted Twilight, however Applejack wasn't listening.

It was then Lumberjack swung an axe onto Applejack's back, and she dropped to the ground, she laid dead.

" You idiot, do you realize what you have done", screamed Bolt at Lumberjack.

" She tried to kill you, I saved you", said Lumberjack.

" The hour is not up yet, and it's against the rules to kill anyone during the truce hour", said Bolt.

" Oh crap, wait, maybe she's not dead", said Lumberjack.

Shining Armor placed a hoof onto Applejack's neck, hoping to feel a pulse, even though he felt one, it was getting weaker.

He was able to hear Applejack's last words.

" I'm sorry Applebloom", she said, he had his head down, and a cannon went off.

" She's dead", said Shining Armor.

" And so are you Lumberjack", said Bolt.

" What do you mean", said Lumberjack, just then a carriage flew by, this time, it has a barrel of a pistol sticking out of the window.

" Oh fu...", he was cut off when a dart shot of the pistol, hitting him in the chest, he then collapsed on the ground, having a seizure, foam coming out of his mouth, then he laid silent.

" The dart is poisoned isn't it", said Fluttershy.

" Yep", said Shining Armor.

The carriage took off, and another cannon went off, the remaining six ponies looked at each other in silence, well five actually.

" Where did Trixie go", said Pinkie Pie.

They saw that Trixie apparently took off when Lumberjack got shot.

" You guys are going to get it now", said Bolt.

" How, it's just you now", said Shining.

" You don't even know me, I'm coming for all of you", said Bolt, he then took off.

* * *

Time went by, the four ponies went back to camp to relax, one by one, they split up to do different things, and they told each other to meet back and be careful.

Fluttershy sat down by a river, quietly humming to herself, then she heard a cannon go off, and that made her nervous.

" Twilight, Pinkie, Shining, are you guys okay", said Fluttershy, she picked up her dagger when she heard rustling in the bushes, in case it's Trixie or Bolt.

She found Twilight coming to her.

" Did you hear that", said Twilight.

" Yes, did you see the others", said Fluttershy.

" No, I have a feeling that cannon wasn't from Bolt", said Twilight.

Shining Armor then approached them.

" You girls alright", said Shining.

" Where's Pinkie", said Twilight.

" I don't know", said Shining Armor.

" Oh no", said Fluttershy.

The three ran down the forest, trying to find Pinkie, they spotted her approaching them.

" You're alright Pinkie, but then, who died", said Shining.

" I found these odd berries, and I thought we needed more food, so I picked as many as I could, and put them in my bag, and then it just straight up disappeared", said Pinkie Pie.

" Hang on, what berries are you talking about", said Twilight.

" I'll show you the bushes I found them from, I think there a still some there", said Pinkie Pie.

She lead the team to the bushes, where there are some black berries growing.

" Wait, these are nightlock berries, Pinkie, you shouldn't be eating these, they can kill you the second you swallow them", said Shining Armor.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know", said Pinkie Pie.

" Never mind, anyway, if it's not any of us four who are dead, then it's either Trixie or Bolt, and I have a bad feeling I know who", said Twilight.

* * *

The four then stood in front of a certain blue Unicorn, in a purple cape, she laid there, motionless, Pinkie looked at was next to her.

" That's the bag, she took it", said Pinkie Pie.

" So I guess she accidentally killed herself", said Shining Armor.

" Why did you have to do this Trixie, why didn't you join us, we would've warned you about the berries", said Twilight.

" I can't believe this, it's just us five left", said Fluttershy.

Twilight then grabbed a few berries from the bag, and put them inside an even smaller bag.

" What are you doing Twily", said Shining.

" In case we come across Bolt again", said Twilight.

* * *

It was now Nighttime, and the four looked up to see the hologram show three more names.

**8th Place: Earth Pony from Appleloosa: Applejack.**

**7th Place: Earth Pony from Crystal Empire: Lumberjack.**

**6th Place: Unicorn from Las Pegasus: Trixie Lulamoon.**

Afterwards they all fell asleep, awaiting the next day, believing they would catch Bolt knowing they outnumber him 4-1.

But little do they know, he has a trick up his sleeve, a trick that will possibly make him the winner.

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter, so Trixie and Applejack are dead, and only five are left, and there is also only two more chapters to go, until the next chapter, that is all.**


	9. Day 6

**Hello once again, and here is the second last chapter of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Day 6 was now among them, Twilight woke up, looked at her hoof seeing the bracelet still on her, it still has the number _5, _meaning there are still five ponies left, herself, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Shining armor, and Bolt.

Five tributes left, three from Ponyville, two from the Crystal Empire.

As soon as all everyone was awake, the four ponies gathered to devise a plan to take out Bolt.

" Now, unlike the other ponies, Bolt a very sly Pegasus, that's why he has that name, he is like a lightning bolt, he'll strike at you, and you wouldn't see it coming", said Shining Armor.

" So what do we do", said Pinkie Pie.

" I propose we go back to what we tried to do a couple of days ago, lure him in a trap", said Shining Armor.

" Are you sure it will work", said Twilight.

" Yeah, we just need to outsmart him, turn the tables on him", said Shining.

" But we outnumber him 4-1, wouldn't we just hunt him down", said Pinkie Pie.

" Like I said a minute ago, he's sly, he'll take us all out one by one and leave this place as a victor", said Shining Armor.

" So what do we do", said Fluttershy.

" I already have a plan set up", said Shining armor, the four huddled together and he told them his plan.

* * *

They arrived at the cornucopia, grabbed some gun powder.

" Pour the powder around the cornucopia, block any way of getting out", said Shining.

" What's the powder for", said Pinkie Pie.

" We'll then hide and wait till he get's here, then light up the powder and he'll be trapped in the flames, if he jumps through, he'll be turned to ash, and I'll be certain, he'll suffocate in the fumes and die", said Shining Armor.

" Oh my, that sound pretty dark", said Fluttershy.

" He's gotta pay for what he did, not just for what he did to your friends, but he did to the ponies before them", said Shining Armor.

" He was forced by the capital to do this", said Fluttershy.

" Was he, by the looks of it, he's been getting satisfaction from every pony that died, 19 ponies have, died, and all he felt, wasn't sadness, or sympathy, all he felt was pride and satisfaction as he got him 'one less competition to worry about'", said Shining Armor.

" That reminds me, supposing we do take him out, that's means it's just us four left, are we still going to be...", Twilight was cut off by her brother.

" We are not splitting up, we agreed we were going to get out of here, and we may have lost a few of our friends, but as soon as we take care of Bolt, all four of us will be out of here", said Shining Armor.

" Um, hang on a second", said Twilight, looking into the barrel of the gunpowder, she sniffed it, and then turned to Shining armor and said, " This isn't gunpowder, it's just dirt", said Twilight.

" Wait what", said Shining Armor.

" He's one step ahead of us, he took all the gunpowder from the barrels and replaced it with dirt", said Twilight.

" It's okay, don't worry, I have a backup plan, there is something I have left in the left, Twily, you and Fluttershy can go get it, Pinkie you stay with me, and we'll search through the pile to see if I can find something to protect us", said Shining Armor.

" What do you mean, what do you want us looking for", said Twilight.

" There are some daggers in the bag at camp, it looks like we are going to have to hunt Bolt down, it was supposed to be a last resort", said Shining Armor.

" I thought you said it won't work", said Twilight.

" I said he's sly, so all we have to do is make sure he fails to strike, there is some armor in here, we could probably use", said Shining.

As Fluttershy and Twilight took off, Pinkie Pie began talking to Shining.

" What if we lured him to us", said Pinkie Pie.

" He'll be expecting that", said Shining Armor.

" What would he least expect, what is one of us acted like we are alone, and lures him to us, and we all gang up on him and take him out", said Pinkie Pie.

" We'll wait until Fluttershy and Twilight get back before we make a official decision on what to do", said Shining Armor.

* * *

Twilight and Fluttershy made their way back to the camp, they grabbed the daggers, and then, they went back to the cornucopia, however, on their way they heard another cannon go off.

" I don't like the sound of that", said Fluttershy.

The two ran quicker, and as they arrived they saw Pinkie Pie laying dead on the grass, with a dagger in her chest, and both Shining Armor and Bolt we in a fight.

" Oh no Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

Shining Armor then held Bolt in a head lock, his arm around Bolt's neck, and Bolt began choking him.

" Yeah, this nasty piece of mistake did a sneak attack on us and stabbed Pinkie, it was just minutes before you two showed up", said Shining Armor.

" I know, we heard the cannon", said Twilight.

" Well know that I finally got him, I'm not wasting on opportunity finishing him off", said Shining Armor, Fluttershy then saw Bolt take a dagger out of his pocket.

" Shining, he has a...", Fluttershy was too late as Bolt rammed the knife deep in Shining's stomach.

Shining Armor groaned in pain as he collapsed, letting go of Bolt in the process.

Bolt took off, but before he vanished completely, he turned to look at Twilight and Fluttershy.

" Watch yourselves, you are both next", said Bolt.

He then disappeared.

Twilight then ran to her brother who was dying.

" Shining, you're going to be alright, don't die on me", said Twilight.

" Twi... I can't...", Shining was cut off by her sister.

" No, save your energy, stay with me, Fluttershy, help me take him back to camp", said Twilight.

" Twily, take him out, don't let Bolt win", said Shining Armor, his eyes then closed, his heart stopped beating, and the cannon went off for the 21st time.

" Why Shining, I thought we were going to get out together, I believed in you", said Twilight, wrapping her hooves around her older brother, meanwhile Fluttershy had her hooves around Pinkie Pie.

They were silent for a minute, and then Twilight got up and headed to the pile.

" Twilight, what are you doing", said Fluttershy.

" Doing what my brother told me on his dying breath, taking out Bolt", said Twilight.

" Do we need a plan first before we...", Fluttershy was cut off.

" It's not going to be 'we' this time, the alliance is over, it's every Pony for themselves", said Twilight.

" Wait, hang on", said Fluttershy.

" Don't worry, I won't kill you, but take my advice and hide, unless you want Bolt after you", said Twilight.

" What are you doing", said Fluttershy.

" I told you, I'm going to take Bolt out", said Twilight.

" I mean after that", said Fluttershy.

" I'm going to kill myself, so you might as well consider yourself the winner Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" Twilight, think about what you're doing, what happened to the hope you had", said Fluttershy.

" What hope, all of our friends are dead, and it's just you, me, and him, I have officially lost all hope", said Twilight.

She then glared up at the sky.

" Are you happy now, you finally took away my faith, I'm now filled with despair, thanks to you three", Growled Twilight, growling at Tirek, Chrysalis and Cosy Glow, who would be laughing their heads off and grinning in satisfaction, watching the princess of friendship suffer in misery.

" We can still leave together, you and I", said Fluttershy.

" How, face it, the only way out is for one of us, and I ensure it is you, as you have Ponyville waiting for you", said Twilight.

" They're waiting for you as well, actually, they are more expecting you to win more than me", said Fluttershy.

" Why would I bother going back, almost every friend and family member I have had is gone", said Twilight.

" I am in the same boat as you, I lost my family as well, and friends", said Fluttershy.

" No, you still have someone waiting for you at Ponyville, probably someone who will live the rest of her life in grief if you lose, because you volunteered for her last week at the reaping", said Twilight.

" What about Spike", said Fluttershy,

And that kept Twilight quiet.

" I kinda overheard you two talking after the reaping, you promised him you were going to win, why now are you choosing to go against it, I bet he's already upset of how we've lost Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and especially Rarity, how do you think he'll feel when he sees you gone", said Fluttershy.

Twilight began to feel guilty, knowing if she dies, she would leave Spike, and she couldn't believe she forgotten him, she was so focused on the games, she completely forgotten about him.

" Look Fluttershy, I did promise him something, but I didn't say I promised him I would win, I said I would do my best, and I am in the final 3, so I technically made my promise making it this far", said Twilight.

" So what are you going to do", said Fluttershy.

" I want you to take care of him for me, If Bolt kills both of us, who'll take care of Spike", said Twilight.

" But...", Fluttershy was cut off.

" No Fluttershy, we have lost the battle, we have lost our princesses, I'm the only one lef...", This time, Twilight was cut off.

" Yeah, you're the only Princess left, which means you're equestria's la..", Fluttershy was cut off.

" If you say I'm their last hope, I swear..", Twilight then calmed down.

" I still believe in it, you know how all those times we won those battles, against Nightmare moon, Discord, Sombra, etc, we didn't win them by falling into grief and despair, we believed in ourselves, and we fought for what is right", said Fluttershy.

" Do you really believe in hope", said Twilight, " Well then maybe you can fight for it once you leave the arena".

Twilight then turned around and began to walk, Fluttershy didn't even follow her.

Before Twilight disappeared into the forest, she kept in sob, trying to keep tears from escaping her eyes.

" I'm so sorry Spike", said Twilight.

Twilight then took off, and Fluttershy just shook her head in disappointment.

" What happened to you Twilight", said Fluttershy.

* * *

Fluttershy went back to camp and looked at the sky, where a hologram appeared, showing two more names.

**5th Place: Earth Pony from Ponyville: Pinkie Pie.**

**4th Place: Unicorn from the crystal Empire: Shining Armor.**

She sighed as she laid down, only three tributes are left, and only one day to go, she thought, by more over day 7 there will still be more ponies in the game, but she knew by tomorrow, Twilight is going to get killed, and the only thing she isn't giving up on is killing Bolt.

She was struggling to sleep, as at any moment she could hear one or two cannons, if she only hears the one, it means Bolt kills Twilight and will be after Fluttershy, but if she hear two cannons, then that would mean Twilight kills bolt and then herself.

* * *

**And I'll end it right there, another day done, and both Shining Armor and Pinkie Pie have passed on, only one more chapter to go, until then, that is all.**


	10. Day 7 and Epilogue

**Hello again, and here we have the last chapter of the survival games, enjoy.**

* * *

It was now day 7, the last day of the survival games.

Fluttershy woke up that morning, was extremely thankful not to hear any cannons, and looked at her bracelet as it shows the number _3._

She sighed in relief knowing Twilight is alive, but then looked down in despair as she knew what today is, it is the last day of the games.

" No", she thought, " I am not going to watch my last friend die, this can't happen".

But, what can she do, in her mind at that moment are two options, she could either remain where she is, and left fate take over, or she could get out and fight back.

Up until now, she had mostly been walking away from fights, but now, enough is enough, she was going to fight back, even if it meant getting herself killed.

But first, she needs to think of a plan, and quickly.

" Okay", she thought, " So both Twilight and Bolt are after each other, and Twilight is going to commit suicide after she is done with Bolt, if Bolt kills me before she kills him, she wins, but I was intending we both got out".

Fluttershy began to continue, and add more detail.

" Let's see if I did die before them two, Twilight wouldn't kill herself, because she would let Bolt win, so I am going to have to catch Bolt before Twilight does, I can't believe I thought of that", said Fluttershy, she shrugged it off and continued.

" Anyway, if Bolt died without Twilight noticing, she won't do anything, but once the cannon goes off she'll be suspicious, but will mostly think it's me, at least, until nightfall when the Hologram shows his picture", thought Fluttershy.

" I see you're not giving up yet", a voice said behind her.

She jumped, but turned around, seeing one of the three creatures, she did not want to see.

" Chrysalis", she said.

" Yeah, I saw the whole week of what happened, even after that stunt you pulled on hijacking one of my carriages backfired, you still believed more than one of you will leave this place alive", said Chrysalis.

" I'm not afraid of you anymore", said Fluttershy.

" You will be, actually, I am willing to make you a deal", said Chrysalis.

" What deal", said Fluttershy.

" If you can successfully kill Bolt before Twilight does, and keep Twilight alive for until sunrise tomorrow, I will let you both go free, however, if one of the two kills the other, I will end your life myself, letting the remaining Pony walk free, alone", said Chrysalis.

" What if I did kill bolt, but failed to save Twilight", said Fluttershy.

" You need to kill bolt to save yourself, saving Twilight is up to you, if you fail to save her after killing Bolt, you will leave the arena Alone, so, do we have a deal", said Chrysalis.

Fluttershy was hesitant for a moment, why should she believe in a monster who put her and 23 other ponies in an arena to kill each other.

" Just remember this Fluttershy, I am aware of Twilight's suicide plan, and if there is a sole survivor, I will ensure that victor remains alive for until they go old, making them live the rest of their lives in despair and grief", said Chrysalis.

" Why not turn her back into an alicorn", said Fluttershy.

" And have her seek revenge and take Equestria back, I think not", said Chrysalis.

" Can I ask another question, why should I believe you, you are nothing but a liar", said Fluttershy.

" Fine, if you want me to swear on it, fine, I swear on my life I will keep my end of the deal as long you keep your end, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, or whatever that Pinkie Promise thing is, so I ask again, do we have a deal", said Chrysalis.

Knowing she has no choice, she made her decision.

" Fine, It's a deal".

" I thought so, I will be seeing you again tomorrow at Sunrise", said Chrysalis.

She then disappeared, leaving Fluttershy by herself.

* * *

Fluttershy began making her way back to the cornucopia, she has to make sure she succeeds in her task, and get Twilight and Herself home.

Phase one is to save herself and kill Bolt before Twilight does, or make sure Bolt doesn't kill Twilight.

Phase two was to save Twilight, makes sure she avoids suicide, in Fluttershy's case, Phase two felt more easier than phase one.

" I really don't want to do this", she thought, " I never thought I would do this, kill someone".

She looked at what was inside, soon she came across a bow, with a bag of arrows.

She picked both the arrows and the bow up and took off into the forest.

* * *

She looked around hoping to find Twilight or Bolt, none of them were seen.

" Come on Twilight, where are you", she whispered.

A whole day went by, and she still couldn't find them, even though she was glad she didn't hear anymore cannons go off, she wasn't going to wait until one does.

It was once the sun completely set, and it became night where she saw smoke in the distance.

" That's where the cornucopia is", she thought, she then began running, bow ready.

* * *

Meanwhile is the cornucopia, Twilight has a fire ready, smoke floating above the trees.

She waited for Bolt to catch the bait, so she can tackle him, and finish him, with every strength she has.

She hid in the cornucopia, waiting for him, it was then she saw someone arrived, she looked and saw Fluttershy approach.

" Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" Twilight", said Fluttershy.

" What are you doing here, get back at the camp", said Twilight.

" No, I'm going to finish off Bolt", said Fluttershy.

" Don't, I'll do it", said Twilight.

" And then you would kill yourself afterwards, like you said last night, Twilight, I know how we can both get out of this alive, you have to trust me", said Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, for the last time, there is only going to be, one person leaving", said Twilight, she then felt a large blow on her head, knocking her to the ground.

" And that will be me", said Bolt.

Fluttershy had her bow and Arrow ready, however, Bolt grabbed Twilight in a head lock, and is holding a dagger, by her neck.

" If you release that arrow, I'm slicing her throat before it hits me, we'll both go out and you win", said Bolt.

Even though Fluttershy kept the arrow aimed at him, she didn't want to risk getting Twilight killed as well.

" Oh that's right, you'd be going against your part of the deal if you did", said Bolt.

" What deal, what are you talking about", said Twilight.

" Oh didn't you know, your friend made a deal with Chrysalis today that if she killed me before you or I killed each other, she will leave the arena", said Bolt.

" Wait, Chrysalis was here", said Twilight.

" Yeah, and didn't you here what I said, your friend wagered with her to get one of us killed, and have herself go free", said Bolt.

" No, it's not true", said Fluttershy.

" So you're saying Chrysalis didn't show up here this morning", said Bolt.

" Well she did, but...", Fluttershy was cut off.

" And were you talking to her, and don't lie", said Bolt.

" I did, but...", Once again, she was cut off.

" And did you make a deal with her to get yourself out", said Bolt.

" N... I did make a deal... bu", Bolt wouldn't let Fluttershy finish as Bolt then turned to Twilight.

" Way to make friends with the wrong sort of Ponies Twi, she used you to get herself out of the Arena", said Bolt.

" Twilight, please listen to me, I only made the deal so we would both get out alive", said Fluttershy.

" What", said Twilight.

" I'll explain it all later, but you have to believe me, don't kill Bolt", said Fluttershy.

" You do realize he is holding me at knife point", said Twilight.

" Stay alive as well, let me finish him off", said Fluttershy.

" Why, why can't you realize only one of us will leave", said Twilight.

" I believe in hope, at the reaping you told me you believed in hope, I was convinced then, and I'm still convinced, that's what you told me, and I haven't doubted you since", said Fluttershy.

Twilight then shoved Bolt off her, and he dropped to the ground, Fluttershy fired her shot, and it got Bolt right onto the chest.

His eyes widened as he felt the arrow piece his heart, he collapsed onto the grass, struggling to breath, Twilight and Fluttershy watched as he laid there, slowly dying.

" I'm sorry it had to come to this Bolt, you left us no choice", said Fluttershy.

Bolt stopped breathing, and his heart stopped beating, he now laid there, dead, the cannon went off for the 22nd time.

The remaining two ponies, looking up at the sky, as it shows another hologram.

**3rd place: Pegasus from the Crystal Empire, Bolt.**

Twilight then turned to Fluttershy.

" Now start explaining, what's going on, why did you make a deal with Chrysalis", said Twilight.

" You were going to kill yourself after Bolt dies, she said if I killed him before you, and kept you alive till morning, we would both leave", said Fluttershy.

" And you believed her", said Twilight.

" She swore on it", said Fluttershy.

" What, she crossed her heart, she doesn't even have one", said Twilight.

" Please, Twilight, here me out, she could be telling the truth", said Fluttershy.

" Fine", said Twilight.

" I mean, we're already being enslaved and forced to kill each other, how can she make things any worse than it is", said Fluttershy.

" Oh, I can think of a few myself", said a voice behind them, they turned around to see Chrysalis, walking towards them.

" What are you doing here", said Twilight.

" I came to speak to your friend", said Chrysalis.

" I took Bolt out, not Twilight, you don't have to kill me", said Fluttershy.

" I'm not here to do that, I came here to tell you, the deal has been revoked", said Chrysalis.

" What", said Fluttershy.

" You can't be serious", said Twilight.

" I am, like the previous four games, only one will leave the arena, all I need is one more to die, and the game ends", said Chrysalis.

" You swore that we would both leave, you Pinkie Promised", said Fluttershy.

" I'm not killing her", said Twilight.

" Not like you have a choice", said Chrysalis, she then placed a spell onto Twilight.

" What did you do", said Twilight.

" I put a anti-suicide spell on you, unless Fluttershy kills you, you will spend the rest of your pathetic life in nothing but grief, despair and misery", said Chrysalis.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy.

" I'm sorry Fluttershy..

...One of has to die...

...So the game will end...

... And let that be you Chrysalis", growled Twilight, she then leaped at Chrysalis with her dagger she was holding, ready to stab.

Chrysalis however, with her magic, only got a cut on the face from Twilight, as she levitated Twilight off the ground, and the dark green aura from Chrysalis horn, was wrapped around Twilight's neck, and it tightened, Chrysalis watched as Twilight began choking.

" Yes, keep your eyes open, I want to see to look on your eyes as I kill you, just like I killed Starlight, and Cadance, and Luna, and even Celestia", said Chrysalis.

" What...About...Flurry", coughed Twilight.

" Never mind her, she's still alive, watching her new mother kill her only Aunt, I brainwashed her too you know, she hates you, and don't worry about Spike, I'll take good care of him", said Chrysalis.

It was then Chrysalis felt something hit her in her chest, she looked to see an arrow, hit her right in the center, she dropped Twilight, and turned to see Fluttershy, who was still holding the bow.

" You fool, what have you done", said Chrysalis, as blood spilled out of her chest, she coughed as she tried to summon another spell, but Fluttershy took out another arrow, and aimed it at Chrysalis head.

" That's enough now, or I will fire again", said Fluttershy.

" There isn't a punishment worthy of what you have done, you are one of three most vile beings in Equestria, you have been responsible for many deaths, including three of our princesses, none of what you did is forgivable", said Twilight.

All the two could do is watch as Chrysalis began to slowly die, knowing Tirek and Cosy glow won't use the bell to heel her.

" You had the chance to clean your act, and be part of us, and you blew it the second your struck Starlight's hoof at your kingdom, now it's too late, say hello to Sombra and the storm king for us", said Twilight.

" And I'm sure by now you have learnt something", said Fluttershy, " Never break a Pinkie Promise".

Chrysalis only had enough strength to glare at the two and give one last hiss, before her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and pulse stopped beating.

" We finally got a bit of justice did we", said Fluttershy.

" So what, even if we took out Chrysalis, there is still Tirek and Cozy Glow, and they'll have even more power now that Chrysalis is gone, enough power than no one will be lucky enough to take them out, like we did to Chrysalis", said Twilight.

" So I guess that means it still continues, every year, 24 ponies fight for their lives in a battle", said Fluttershy.

" Yep, anyways I bet this one is still going, just because we did Tirek and CG a favor by taking out Chrysalis, doesn't mean they'll let out both out, okay, I'll do it", said Twilight, taking out the berries in her pocket.

" But Twilight, Chrysalis put the spell on you", said Fluttershy.

" Chrysalis is dead, I'm sure the spell wore off because of it", said Twilight.

" Wait, I have an idea", said Flutershy, she ran into the cornucopia pile, and came out with two golden chalices, and a bottle of cider.

" What are you doing", said Twilight.

" If you're still planning on killing yourself, I won't stop you this time, but don't you think you deserve one last drink", said Fluttershy, pouring the cider in both glasses.

" I don't see why not", said Twilight, she then squeezed one of the berries inside her cup.

" Okay then", said Fluttershy, as she also squeezed a berry in her cup.

" Fluttershy, what are you doing", said Twilight.

" Do you think they need a victor, they don't, they're just using us for publicity, I wonder how the public will react with no victors", said Fluttershy.

" But, you have a town waiting for you", said Twilight.

" I know, and they're waiting for you as well, so we're both on the same path", said Fluttershy.

" You volunteered, remember, and you got an opportunity to make leave as a volunteer, being the first Ponyville winner, and we finally have a victor who's not from the Crystal Empire, or Las Pegasus", said Twilight.

" I know, and I'm sorry it has to be this way", said Fluttershy.

" I'm sorry too", said Twilight, she then snatched Fluttershy's cup, and poured the liquid into her own cup.

" Twilight, wa...", But it was too late as Twilight drank from the cup.

It was then Twilight collapsed onto the grass, and with last of her strength, she turned to Fluttershy.

" Please, go back to Ponyville, if you still believe in hope, then killing yourself means your giving up as well, do you believe in hope", said Twilight.

" I would be lying if I said no", said Fluttershy.

" Then at least be there when it happens, it may be too late for me, but it's not too late for you, and please take care of Spike, he'll need a new carer, you have been an amazing friend, just like Applejack, and Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie, and Starlight, and Spike, thank you, I'm sorry it has to be this way", said Twilight, and just like that, her eyes closed, and her heart stopped.

The final went off, and a hologram appeared with two pictures.

**2nd Place: Alicorn from Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle.**

**1st Place: Pegasus from Ponyville, Fluttershy.**

" Mares and Stallions", said a voice on the intercom, " May I present, the winner, of the fifth survival games".

All Fluttershy could do now, was cry, she looked at her bracelet, and remembered what Twilight said.

" _The winner is revealed when their bracelet reaches the number 1_".

She looked up and saw a flying carriage come by, and it picked her up, and she was on her way back to the capitol.

* * *

On the flight back to Canterlot, Fluttershy had some worry in her mind, after Chrysalis's death, she didn't know if she was going to get executed for it, however, after she got off the carriage, she was met with multiple response from the audience, cheers for being the winner, boos for killing one of the three current rulers of the country, she was met with Tirek and Cozy Glow.

" So, I see you are the winner, and you have killed Chrysalis", said Tirek.

" Yes, I did", said Fluttershy.

" We're not going to execute you for as you gave us a bigger advantage, with Chrysalis out of the way, it gives me and Cozy Glow even more power", said Tirek.

" You guys suck at ruling Equestria by yourselves, and you are starting to get bad at ruling it together, for an Alliance, you two, along with Chrysalis and Sombra, don't make a great team, and now it's just you two, now we might not be as lucky to take out any of you two like we did with Chrysalis, but who knows, we just might", said Fluttershy.

" What makes you think we'll be defeated", said Cozy Glow, referring to herself and Tirek.

" Well, whenever somepony or some creature rules Equestria, it's never forever, even Celestia wasn't going to rule forever, as intended to let Twilight take over, at some point even if it's in a thousand years from now, you two are going to be defeated", said Fluttershy.

So she left them by themselves, and she couldn't help but snicker at their shocked faces.

* * *

Fluttershy arrived back at Ponyville, got off the train, and saw all the ponies in town waiting for her, she ignored the cheering and applause they were giving her, as she went past them, and took off at the castle, Twilight's old home, where Spike probably is.

Before she came in, she was tackled to the ground.

" Please don't kill me", she shouted, but she opened her eyes to find a familiar grey Pegasus with a yellow mane and tail, with her hooves wrapped around Fluttershy, embracing her in a warm hug.

" It's great to see you alive", sobbed Derpy, with tears coming out of her eyes, " I wouldn't forgive myself if you died, volunteering for me", said Derpy.

" It's okay, you don't have to be sad, I did what I did, I didn't want to see you get killed", said Fluttershy, Derpy then got off her, and Fluttershy approached the door of the castle.

" The town hall is having a celebration tonight, and we want our victor to come", said Derpy.

" That is nice Derpy, I'll show up later, but right now, all I want is peace, something I haven't got for the first time in 5 years", said Fluttershy.

She then entered the castle and looked around for Spike.

she approached the old throne room, where he sat down at Twilight's old throne, head under the table, in silence.

She couldn't speak, afraid that Spike would be mad at her, she turned around and was about to leave when Spike stopped her.

" Fluttershy, please don't leave", said Spike.

Fluttershy turned around, and headed for the table and sat down next to Spike.

" Hey Spike", said Fluttershy.

" Hey, so I guess you're the winner", said Spike.

" I know, I'm sorry about Twilight", said Fluttershy.

" Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset, Twilight promised she would do her best, she did make it second place, and she promised you to take care of me", said Spike.

" I know, which is why I am going to", said Fluttershy.

" Thanks", said Spike.

" So I'm guessing you watched the games", said Fluttershy.

" Yes, I was so shocked when I found out Rarity was taking part, I haven't slept for a week, and I wasn't going to until it was over", said Spike.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Spike, and she held onto him in a hug.

" Things are going to be different, are they", said Spike.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy.

They sat there together, for a long time.

* * *

Fluttershy then jolted awake, her eyes opened and she was confused.

" Where am I", she thought to herself, she looked around, and she noticed she was in her cottage.

" Hang on, my cottage, oh my, this was all just a dream", said Fluttershy, she fell back down on the pillow and sighed in relief.

She then heard a knock on the door.

" Who could that be", thought Fluttershy.

Fluttershy approached the front door of her cottage, and she opened it to see Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing in front of her, alive and well.

" Girls", said Fluttershy, wrapping her hooves around each of them, tightly.

" Woah easy there sugarcube, I know it's been a while, but it's not like we're dead or anything", said Applejack.

" I know", said Fluttershy, blushing as she got off them.

" Anyway, you might want to get ready, we'll be heading on the train to Canterlot in an hour", said Rarity.

" Twilight will be wondering what have we been doing since we last saw her", said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy remembered it has now been a month since her coronation, and they all agreed since then to meet each other once a moon, she looked at her calendar and saw that today is the day they meet her.

" Oh goodness, I can't believe I nearly forgot", said Fluttershy.

" Don't worry there's still time, but you might want to hurry up and get what to need", said Pinkie Pie.

And so Fluttershy filled her saddlebag with what she needed, waved her animals goodbye before taking off with the others.

On their way to the station, they went passed the school of Friendship, where Starlight Glimmer and Trixie are standing by the door.

" Is it that time already", said Starlight.

" Yeah, I bet she's more excited than Pinkie, why don't you come with us Starlight", said Applejack.

" Oh I would love too, but I'm afraid I'm really busy at the moment, besides, she said she would come her on Saturday, so we'll have some catching up to do then", said Starlight.

" Okay, well, see you later", said Applejack.

And so Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy continued their way to the train station, on their way to Canterlot.

Fluttershy thought back in her dream, and she wondered, about it, then she began to think about Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow, who are still trapped in a stone prison.

She shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they ever got out, and what would really happen if they took over and ruled Equestria.

But she is so relieved, because it will never happen.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Well that's it for this story, and my last story for 2019, and more await in 2020, until then, happy new year.**


End file.
